Love Game
by titxutemari
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando por consecuencia de una atracción, una persona se convierte en cazador y su presa se une al juego? ¿Quién caza a quién? Los papeles pueden cambiar, y eso sería horrible. ¿O no, Temari?
1. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

Me imagino que direis: _Y esta loca ya sale con otros fic, si no continua "Todos para una y una para todos"._ Si, es que se me ha ido la pinza y me ha dado por tirarme al vacio xP. Pero me apetecía animar el foro con Shikatemas (que hace tiempo que no cuelgo) y si era para verme, en algunos momentos pensaba que moriría. Todo por que me había propuesto tener 5 capítulos antes del colgarlo, por si acaso. Pues bueno, me ha costado lo suyo teniendo en cuenta que lo que más me animan son los revies, pero pongo todo mi empeño en el fic. Cualquier persona que lea el fic, me encantaría que dejase su opinión :3

Sin tocar más las narices les dejo con el fic.

-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-

**Love Game - Ai Asobi**

**Capítulo 1** **Ojo por ojo, diente por diente - Me zutsu me, ha zutsu ha**

_Había una vez un cervatillo perdido entre las malezas de un gran bosque. Dicen que era una zona de peligro, de caza, territorio de tramperos. El cervatillo pronto se vio acosado por __un dicho cazador. Que afortunado era aquel depredador, un ciervo era un gran recuerdo, un tesoro magnífico que enseñar, mostrar y lucir a sus amigos, un animal difícil de cazar en esos tiempos. El cazador, temeroso de verse descubierto por tal animal, se camufló, mejor de lo que cualquiera habría hecho por un simple animal, disfrazado con ramas de arbustos colocadas cuidadosamente en su cabeza._

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

La rubia caminó lentamente hacia él, Shikamaru Nara. Un gran shinobi, inteligente, atractivo, solicitado, y de gran importancia en la aldea, tanto por su clan como por su posición de estratega de mayor categoría.

Una delineada clavícula que sin lugar a dudas tentaba a morder como haría un perro royendo un hueso. Unos ojos taladradores, seguros y a la vez adormilados, capaces de penetrar en la piel a quien mirase. Un cuello firme, medio descubierto por su chaleco shinobi. Y ahí estaba, su hermosa, atrayente y morbosa sonrisa, seductora como ninguna otra antes contemplada por esta kunoichi. Una sonrisa que bien le arrancaría de los labios con palabras contradictorias, insultos o bien comiéndole la boca con la suya propia sin pudor.

Que gran cazadora era, Sabaku No Temari, la mujer más contradictoria para Shikamaru, y a espaldas de él, difícil también para muchos otros shinobis de prestigio. Y ahora, el cazador había localizado a su presa. _¿Qué será lo siguiente, Temari?_

_Fácil._ Ahora, él se convertiría en su juguete, en su juego de niños, un trofeo más.

Esbozó una tierna y exagerada sonrisa, recordando que le desarmaba por completo cuando lo hacía.

Y así sucedió, analizó todos sus movimientos, y fueron muy claros: Primero se rascó la nuca mirando hacia otro lado; estaba claro que evitaba su sonrisa. Segundo giró la cabeza completamente hacia ella; daba la cara. Y por último avanzó unos pasos; estaba en sus redes, caminaba hacia el demonio, pronto se vería acorralado y atrapado en su telaraña.

Sin dudar un solo momento, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Pegados, con sus brazos rodeándolo el antes descrito cuello de él, sintió tensarse a Shikamaru.

_¿Qué harás ahora?_ El Nara correspondió su abrazo, levantando levemente a Temari del suelo.

**-¿Qué tal estás huracán de Suna?**

La rubia sonrió sin que él pudiese verla, con la cabeza colocada a la par que él.

**-Niño, te he dicho que no me llames así**-contestó ella finalizando el abrazo, y zafándose de los brazos del Nara, que la mantenían colgada.

_Finge Temari, camúflate todo lo que quieras, tu presa está en tus brazos,__ ¿qué harás? Atacarás o mejor, analizarás los patrones que representan sus movimientos._

**-Sabes Shikamaru, empiezo a pensar que haces todo lo posible por encargarte de mí cuando estoy en konoha.** _Buena jugada, ponle nervioso._

_**-**_**Dime Temari, si así fuese, que pasaría.**

_Mierda. Parece ser que él también sabe jugar, o por lo menos esquivar…_

**-Vago, seguramente es por que tu perezoso cuerpo no aguanta el ejercicio, ¿no harás acaso la misión de guiarme para no tener misiones difíciles?**

**-Mujer, que comes que adivinas…**

La rubia levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo crujir su espalda, y cogiendo aire, mientras su pecho se alzaba a medida que la respiración también.

El gesto animó al muchacho a admirar el perfil de las caderas y piernas de ella, que asomaban a través de su kimono de lucha, pero apartó la mirada del delineado cuerpo de la rubia al instante en el que ella le correspondió la mirada tras haber terminado de estirarse. Huyó de ella, giró encaminándose lentamente por una de las calles. Seguramente la que le llevaría hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

Con una sonrisa, ella posó sus manos en sus caderas y las agitó suave e insinuadamente, y la risa superior de ella resonó a su vez.

Había pillado al Nara con las manos en la masa, no por nada ahora el rojo predominaba en la cara del shinobi.

_Un cervatillo tonto, __que calló en la trampa a la primera._

Por un momento a la rubia se le pasó una gran pregunta por la cabeza, una interesante pregunta.

_¿Por qué le persigues a él? _No se había planteado esa interrogante. Si bien él era una buena pieza, no era de su estilo. Era vago, fumaba a ratos y seguramente sería un cerdo con el tema de la limpieza debido al primer defecto, ser vago.

No, eso ahora no importaba, hacía calor, su mente funcionaba a medias y ahora estaba decidida a divertirse.

Acrecentó el paso hasta llegar a Shikamaru, y posicionada a su lado, le lanzó una sonrisa.

**-Mendukosei…**

Ambos recorrieron juntos las calles de Konoha, comentando de vez en cuando sus encuentros, cuando se salvaron el uno al otro, cuando Ino comentó que no servía para nada, algo que le causó una gracia desmesurada a Temari. Cuando comentó sobre el numerito montado por Shikamaru en el hospital…

Todos eran recuerdos en gran parte buenos, ambos estaban felices de tener cosas de las que hablar, gustos parecidos…

Estaba claro que los dos eran de finalizar una misión con éxito, odiaban fallar. También hablaron de las dificultades económicas que pasaban las aldeas debido al parado transito de objetos de lucha o comida extranjera importada de otras aldeas. Los Akatsukis ahora resultaban peligrosos, pero llevaban tiempo sin atacar, lo que era muy tranquilizante.

En su conversación Shikamaru apenas utilizó la palabra problemático para referirse a cosas dichas por Temari, o simplemente hacia ella, algo poco inusual.

Que lindo se le veía, preocupado por sus compañeros, por su familia, por la aldea en general.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en un gran ninja, poderoso y justiciero, como si de un personaje fantástico o de cuento se tratase. Y ella ahora mostraba sus ideas a él, sin la más mínima vergüenza.

_¿En verdad desecharás tu amistad por un simple deseo hacia él? ¿Sabes que podrías arruinar todo lo que habéis pasado juntos, no?_

La rubia desechó esa idea como si fuera basura, ahora en Konoha debía marcarse unas pautas, un plan elaborado que le ayudase a ganar.

Necesitaría intimidad, no podía pensar y maquinar un plan para seducirle con él delante, era… simplemente imposible, mezquino a más no poder, aunque su plan de por sí lo fuera, aquello era demasiado.

Además, había momentos en los que simplemente su mente se bloqueaba con la voz de él, efecto de la culpabilidad, se dijo a ella misma.

_Tonta Temari, pagarás tu juego y tu egoísmo muy caro._

No le importó eso ahora, estaba decidida a jugar con él, un cazador no debía dudar, nunca debía hacerlo.

_¿Desde cuándo tú eres un cazador, Temari?_

Desde que había comprendido que ningún hombre la merecía completamente, ella había pasado por mucho, y ninguno de ellos lo había comprendido, ni había hecho lo mínimo por intentarlo.

Ahora ella tenía la peor visión de un hombre en mente, animales machistas, egoístas y repugnantes que sólo luchaban o peleaban por lo que querían, y como si fueran niños, luego desechaban su juguete.

Ella ya había caído muy bajo al rebajarse a su nivel, a jugar con las personas, pero sólo había un modo de que parasen, hacerles sentirse como ellos les hacían a las demás personas. **Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**.

Quizás ella había sufrido también, quizás a ella también le habían roto el corazón, le habían parado el tiempo en un momento que todavía luchaba por olvidar. Quizás, y sólo quizás… ella también tenía sentimientos.

-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, que está especialmente dedicado a Temari-vc quien necesita apoyo moral por su crisis de escritora (maja, mira que con lo buena que eres es pecado ¬_¬ [pero ahora vas a sacar provecho de la vuelta que le has dado al fic) Les invito a pasar sin animo de lucro, el fic se llama "Promesa".**

**La inspiración la saqué de la canción de Lady GaGa (quien está comenzando a caerme genial porque es la leche) Love Game, como el título.**

**Y me estoy dando cuenta de que adoro enfocar la relación de Temari y Shikamaru como… un juego, si. Un reto o juego por el cual al final acaban juntos, pero que ha comenzado sin ningún propósito más que la diversión y el placer.**

**Va… serán las hormonas que me revolucionan, pero la cosas es que de eso va a tratar, me he adelantado al sacar el tema de que Temari también ha sido herida, por ello se está volviendo loca, pero eso se verá en los próximos capítulos.**

**¡Los quiero! Nee, déjenme reviews, una escritora feliz es doblemente productiva y está mucho más animada. Sólo una palabritas xD**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida sempai Temari-vc y a mi nee-san Narue que me corrige el fic. Las adoro a ambas :3**

**Para que Shikamaru se sonroje al mirar tu pedazo de cuerpo (en el caso de las chicas)**

**Dale al botoncito de "review" **


	2. Dos rubias

**Capítulo 2. ****Dos rubias - Ni Kinpatsu**

_El cazador repasó su plan, perfectamente ideado. Aún necesitaba algo… Necesitaba diversión, juegos, luchas, persecuciones, necesitaba sentir que su presa no era tan fácil de atrapar, la __marearía hasta hacerla enloquecer a sus pies__. El cazador necesitaba juego, eso era lo que le diferenciaba de ser un asesino. _

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Su cabeza se vio envuelta en pensamientos de ese calibre, y se golpeó mental y profundamente por recordar de nuevo lo que tan insistentemente había olvidado o luchado por ello.

Decidida a mandar, gobernar y manejar a su presa, esbozó una gran y maquiavélica sonrisa, quizás más falsa que cualquier posibilidad de gusto por dañar a las personas. Pero ahora ella se vengaba, incluso de personas que no merecían nada de ello, pero ahora su mente deseaba profundamente tener al estratega, y ella estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería, esta vez jugaría y se divertiría, pero en honor a la profunda amistad con él no le dañaría, o por lo menos haría lo posible por no hacerlo.

Se preguntó de nuevo por que él, ¿su amigo? Una persona que ella reconocía que había luchado por ayudarla, una persona importante y ahora necesaria en su ecosistema.

Automáticamente se llevó la mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, del que rato después descubrió que el Nara había tirado, y lanzó una mirada penetrante y fulminadora al Nara, por sacarla de sus cavilaciones, las que tanto habían tardado en volver a ella.

**-Mujer, estás entretenida, supongo que tu cerebro es un rompecabezas, pero necesito tu atención**-comentó el Nara, manteniendo la mirada fija al frente, todavía en el camino.

**-¿Eh?**

-**Jaja, Tsunade desea que te ayude con todo lo que pueda**-al instante mil cosas se pasaron por la cabeza de la Sabaku No, pero luchando con el sonrojo y las malas ideas, calló.

-**Y ni se te ocurra pensar mal.**

_Kami-sama_. ¿La había pillado? Imposible, era un vago hasta para darse cuenta de los pensamientos de otras personas, ¿no? Además, estaba mirando al frente, y ella juraba que no se había sonrojado, o no notablemente.

**-No se me ocurriría, sería como violar mentalmente a un crío**.

_Crío, eso si que es bueno Temari, hazle saber que eres superior y una mujer deseable, la pieza de caza verá jugosa la trampa camuflada de arma._

Él bufó molesto por el comentario, apenado por la idea que ella tenía de él, pero más que nada indignado por su vocabulario.

**-Mujer, eres una dama, habla como tal, no utilices palabras vulgares**.

_¿Palabras vulgares? Ese niño no te conoce demasiado, Temari._

**-¿Dama…? Bueno, si te gusta más, digo; aprovecharme sexualmente de un niño.**

Únicamente recibió un resoplido por parte de él, no contento por la nueva contestación.

**-Estamos llegando, mujer problemática.**

La rubia confirmó que era cierto, mirando hacia delante, donde situó la maravillosa torre de la hokague, grande y llena de alcohol, seguro.

Quizás debería hacerle alguna visitilla, y claro, aprovechar y disfrutar de la variedad de Sake que esa mujer tendría.

Guiada por el Nara se adentró en el laberinto que suponían los varios pasillos que llevaban a las diferentes salas de la torre, la sala de juntas, los varios despachos de los administradores, y uno de ellos, su futuro despacho en Konoha, debido al GRAN papeleo del que se tendría que ocupar.

El moreno le señaló una de las puertas donde ponía "administración de Sunakagure no Sato" ese sería su despacho concluyó el moreno.

Ella asintió y se recordó que también tenía deberes de los que ocuparse en Konoha, por ello debía administrar su tiempo perfectamente.

Caminando juntos llegaron a una puerta en la que se reconocía con letras grandes. "5to/a Hokague".

Shikamaru se adelantó a ella y sin tocar ni nada entró por la puerta. Temari en cambio se quedó parada en la puerta. Ese crío necesitaba educación ya.

**-¿Qué haces mujer?, pero entra ya.**

**-Imbécil, ¿te voy a tener que enseñar modales o qué? Primero se deja pasar a la dama, sujetando la puerta hasta que esta pase.**

**-¿Eh, qué me he perdido? ¿Dónde esta la dama?**

Pero cuando parecía que había ganado, un cuaderno de apuntes se estampó en su cara, subvenir de su adorada Hokague, que parecía divertirse con la escena.

**-Shikamaru, no bromees con una chica de carácter, fuerte y decidida o acabarás en el suelo agonizando**-murmuró la mujer, con un tono ligero de humor, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo al herido.

El moreno viéndose atacado por ambas mujeres, huyó a la silla en frente de la mesa de la rubia, adelantándose para así poder huir lo antes posible de ambas rubias de carácter.

**-Bueno, Shikamaru, tienes clara tu misión, ¿no?-**preguntó la hokague, apretando el hombro del shinobi suavemente, pero aún así causando el dolor de una tortura para el moreno; debido a la extravagante fuerza de la hokague.

El Nara asintió en silencio, seguro de que si habría la boca, con sus palabras saldría un pequeño llanto, o bien su voz se entrecortaría.

**-Temari, él te llevará hacia tu hostal. Shikamaru se encargará de acompañarte a todas partes, será tu sombra, y nunca mejor dicho. Te ayudará en lo posible con el papeleo. Yendo al grano, utilízalo para lo que quieras, machácalo y que aprenda que ni la misión más fácil, puede ser agradable, solo quiero que le des un buen merecido y que trabaje. Se que le gustaba la idea de hacerte de guía por que así no tendría que trabajar apenas.**

El moreno sintió como si le devorasen a medida que las palabras de la hokague; situada detrás de él, acrecentaban la sonrisa de Temari, una sonrisa tanto sensual como maligna.

**-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama, si usted quiere lo trataré como a mi mula de cargas.**

**-Bien, pero devuélvemelo de una pieza que él también se encarga del papeleo diario y del archivo de misiones. Pueden marchar ya.**

Tras una reverencia mutua, los jóvenes desaparecieron tras la puerta, perdiéndose entre los diversos pasillos de la torre.

En unos instantes Temari se sintió perdida completamente, debido a que sin que ella se enterase ya estaban caminando por la aldea. Parecía ser que no perderse en esa gran torre sería su siguiente prueba.

**-Ne, Shikamaru. ¿A dónde me llevas?**

**-A tu hostal, ¿a dónde va a ser, mujer problemática?**

**-Um… yo sola, en una habitación grande… pasaré mucho frío, ¿no crees?-**comentó despreocupada la rubia, ganándose con el comentario que Shikamaru acelerase el paso.

**-Sabes, mira, tendré que dormir poco por que fijo que conociéndote, no tendrás un horario fijo en el que descansar, tendré que presentarme al amanecer en la puerta de hostal hasta que salgas, te tendré que acompañar a todos lados, y volveremos a la noche al hostal, del cual iré a mi apartamento, dormiré apenas 6 horas y a levantarse. Y eso durante TODOS lo días que permanezcas acá. ¿Crees que me apetece ahora contemplar la idea de quedarme a dormir en tu habitación, en tú cama?**

-**Jaja vago, mira que tienes un buen planning durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Y te aseguro que ni loca te invitaría a dormir en mi cama, a saber lo que alguien tan pervertido como tú me hace…**

El moreno directamente le envió una mirada helada, muestra de la poca gracia que le hacía todo eso.

**-Pero si de verdad insistes tanto, podría considerar la idea, e invitarte a mi cama… dependiendo de si me apetece o no**-comentó la rubia, parándose cara a cara delante de Shikamaru y acercando peligrosamente su mano por el cuello del chaleco de este.

**-Temari, no tengo tiempo de tus juegos y pruebas, lleguemos ya al hostal y quédate allá quieta.**

_Juegos. ¿Lo habías olvidado, Temari? ¿Habías empezado a coquetear por instinto, sin pensar siquiera en que era un juego? Eso es bueno o malo, quizás es que te has convertido en una verdadera cazadora, y llevas la persecución en tu sangre, o bien, quizás le coquetees porque te gusta…_

Ignorando sus últimos pensamientos, la rubia se abalanzó sobre su _presa,_ con un nuevo comentario.

**-¿Contigo?**

**-No, hoy he quedado ya, tengo que ayudar a Chouji e Ino con su entrenamiento.**

La rubia se mostró molesta a la mención de la Yamanaka, una rubia sin cerebro. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, y resignada se hizo a un lado, invitando al Nara a terminar de guiarla hacia su hostal. Lo que se perdió fue la sonrisa juguetona que esbozó Shikamaru en su momento, por delante de ella, sin que esta pudiera verle. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si de un animal se tratara; por haber herido al enemigo.

-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-

**Como pueden ver, el título esta vez hace referencia Temari y Tsunade, adoro la conspiración que tienen ambas, y las ganas de ver sufrir a Shikamaru. En verdad creo que son dos mujeres respetables, fuertes e independientes. Ambas son el perfecto ejemplo de lo que necesita Shikamaru, pero tomo más una relación amistad-familiar entre Tsunade y Temari. Sin duda harían muy buenas migas, ¿no creen?**

**Ah salido Ino en el texto *Titxu marcha al baño a vomitar y a lavarse las manos con bicarbonato por haber escrito su nombre en el fic***

**Chicas deben perdonarme, tanto fans de Ino como del Shikaino. Ino es enemiga de Temari por naturaleza, así la veo yo. (ESO PARA NADA SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA QUE SUPONER UN PELIGRO PARA EL SHIKATEMA). Y por ello, quizás la… ponga un poco verde. Eso si, intentaré no hacerlo mucho, ya que respeto a los personajes de Masashi, únicamente Ino no me gusta tanto debido a su enfermiza obsesión con Shikamaru y todo hombre guapo de la serie.**


	3. No Temari, eso no

**Capítulo 3.** **No Temari, eso no - Ïe Temari, sore ie.**

_El cervatillo pastaba tranquilamente, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que su vida pendía de un hilo, el cual estaba en manos de alguien que después de un tiempo, no dudaría en romper. Estaba la posibilidad de acercarse al cervatillo, amistarse con él, y posiblemente con su entorno. La familia. _

]..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

La embajadora llegó a su habitación sana y salva, gracias a la ¡gran labor! que había hecho Shikamaru debido a que miles de ninjas que le habían atacado en la calle. Ohhhhh, Kami-sama debería alabarle por hacer TANTO por ELLA.

Enfadada se dejó caer en la cama. Con la cara marcando un claro gesto de enfado y desaprobación. Cuando el súper gran shinobi entró y la vio ahí, tirada en la cama, dio por finalizada su misión en el día, y dispuesto a seguir con sus obligaciones no laborales giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

**-¡Shikamaru!**

El moreno frenó al oír su voz, la inconfundible voz de la princesa de Suna, notablemente más seria y potente de lo normal. Más él lo dejó pasar, y retomó su marcha.

La rubia, viendo en peligro su manejo sobre él, alcanzó lo más cercano a ella y arremetió contra el Nara.

**-¡Shikamaru!-**gritó al instante mientras levantaba a prisas de la cama.

El moreno se giró hacia ella, con la también segunda mirada matadora del día. Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además, ella sólo lo querría para molestarlo, o por un simple capricho propio. Y para caprichos, debía ponerse a la cola, por que a él ya le habían encargado coger los alimentos para la cena, y después de ello, ayudar a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

**-¡Tengo cosas que hacer, Temari!**

**-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-**preguntó la rubia, con parsimonia y reprimiendo el instinto asesino que comenzaba a aflorar en ella al recibir esa contestación.

_¿No me digas Temari, te grita y tú no le contestas igual? Esto va a ser amor... te lo digo yo._

**-Tengo que ocuparme de la compra, y luego ayudar a mis ex compañeros con el entrenamiento.**

**-Dame cinco minutos, vago.**

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Sin saber como, el moreno había acabado yendo al mercado acompañado de Temari, dispuesto a ayudarle y acompañarle a lo largo del día.

Gran sufrimiento le esperaba, nunca había ido con Temari de compras, Ino en cambio si le había obligado varias veces, y había sentido que moría un poco por dentro cuando Ino pedía su opinión. Y ahora Temari... la mujer más problemática de todas, le acompañaría a él.

Seguro que iba a ser pedir y pedir, mejor dicho, dar órdenes y órdenes. Simplemente le sacaría de quicio, no había nada peor que ir de compras junto con una mujer. Y sus predicciones se vieron cumplidas a los pocos minutos de salir del primer puesto que habían visitado.

**-Estoy segura de que adelante, en los demás puestos habría productos de mejor calidad, y seguramente más baratos.**

El muchacho suspiró, era de esperar que Temari aprovechase para quejarse y le menospreciase. Pero estaba seguro de que si le respondía que lo que quería era terminar ya, ella podría atacarle o bien llamándole vago, insensato o insinuando alguna atracción por Ino, debido a que quería terminar para ir ya hacia sus ex compañeros.

**-A mi me gustaban esos, además, yo elijo, tu deberías estar a mi lado calladita y sin molestar.**

Mal hecho.

Al instante de sentir la mirada de la rubia taladrar su nuca, sintió una fuerte patada en su parte trasera.

**-¡Imbécil, encima que te acompaño!**

**-Sabes que yo no te lo pedí, mujer problemática.**

**-¡Lo suplicabas con la mirada, vago de mierda!**

La mayoría de la gente se giró hacia ellos, y el Nara concluyó que seguramente sólo habían escuchado lo último, y bien visto quizás podía sonar algo mal para los oídos de personas que no tenían vida privada y ahora comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

**-Mujer, ¿qué van a pensar de mí?**

-**Sabes, eso no me importa, encima que malgasto mi tiempo contigo...**

El moreno se resignó al instante, debió haber huido en el momento en que ella desapareció por el baño, y sin esperarle, haber ido solo. Pero ella lo habría alcanzado, era imposible huir de Temari, y lo estaba experimentando.

Siguió adelante por los diversos puestos que se encontraban a lo largo de la calle, y junto a Temari compró los alimentos que se supone que harían falta para la cena.

Mierda, la cena. Ahora que lo pensaba, Temari le había acompañada y él por educación debería invitarla a cenar junto a ellos, y aunque no lo hiciese, su madre al enterarse si lo haría...

**-Mujer problemática, hoy cenas en mi casa.**

_¿Eh?_

La rubia lo miró sorprendida. Cenar en su casa, podía ser bueno y provechoso si sacaba información de Shikamaru, pero conocer a sus padres le uniría mucho a él, y eso sólo alteraría su idea de únicamente divertirse. Pero aunque la idea le agradase, ella era Sabaku No Temari, debería quejarse por recibir una orden del vago.

**-¿Quién te crees para decirme donde voy a cenar?**

**-Mujer, no compliques las cosas, tampoco es para tanto, además, mis padres... no creo que les vallas a caer mal-**contestó el Nara sin saber que decirle.

**-Anda... sigamos comprando los alimentos, ¿de acuerdo Shikamaru?**

El moreno asintió, esperándose una gran hora de reproches por comprar sin fijarse bien, pero qué mas daba, sabía que Temari se comportaría en la cena. ¿Porque se comportaría, no?

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Mala reacción la de la madre del vago. Al abrir la puerta y ver a Shikamaru con una bolsa y junto a él a una rubia, de cuatro coletas, kimono negro y unos ojos fieros y firmes, Yoshino supo que ella iba a ser peligrosa.

**-Eh... toma mamá, aquí tienes, como no me avisaste de qué sería necesario, compré lo que vi mejor-**se justificó el Nara al entregar la bolsa a su madre.

La mujer tomó la bolsa entre sus brazos y seguido se encaminó hacia la cocina. Seguro que ella no pensaba invitar a Temari a cenar.

Shikamaru, viéndose en peligro, y temiendo que Temari se tomase a pecho aquello, decidió avanzar por la casa, no sin antes indicarle a Temari que pasase por delante. Ambos se descalzaron en la **genkan*** para después continuar por los pasillos.

Una hermosa y elegante **nagaya*, **aunque era de esperarse. Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, era el líder del clan Nara si mal no recordaba. Tenía suerte el vago de vivir así a lo grande, pero seguramente no tendría las comodidades que ella si.

Más ella no paró por eso, sino por la indagante mirada de su padre, el progenitor de vago, ahora frente a ella. A penas se había fijado en que al caminar por el pasillo, la puerta de enfrente pertenecía a la Ima* y estaba siendo corrida hacia un lado, a la vez que tres fornidos hombres; cabe resaltar que uno mucho más que los otros, salían de la sala.

Casi chocando con la rubia, el hombre paró en seco, junto a sus dos acompañantes, quienes miraron a la rubia con una sonrisa insinuante.

Shikaku solamente miró a su hijo, alzando la ceja, extrañado y con ello pidiendo una explicación.

**-He invitado a Temari a cenar con nosotros-**comentó Shikamaru, retomando su marcha, y evitando a toda costa las miradas de los tres hombres. Al parecer Temari ni hizo ningún ademán de querer moverse, y el estratega se vio obligado a arrastrarla cogiéndola de la mano.

**-De acuerdo, hijo-**se oyó desde atrás una vez doblada una esquina, con la que se quedó atrás la posibilidad de ver a aquellos hombres.

**-Mi padre, e Inoichi y Chouza. Padres de Ino y Chouji...-**tras quedarse callado unos segundos, continuó**-joder, mierda. **

**-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?**

**-El entrenamiento. Me he retrasado mucho con la compra de la comida, y ahora me será imposible salir de aquí.**

La rubia miró comprensible a su amigo, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

**-Lo comprenderán.**

_Te gustaría ver la cara de la Yamanaka, eh. Pobrecilla, un plantón incluso en los entrenamientos, y sólo por una simple cena en familia._

**-Por cierto Shikamaru, ¿a dónde me llevas?**

Segundos al terminar esas palabras sintió el fuerte tiró del moreno, que la arrastró tras haber abierto la puerta corrediza.

Su dormitorio. Espacioso, limpio, sencillo y blanco con el suelo verde. Naturaleza, le inspiraba toda aquella decoración, Shikamaru era de aquellos hombres que se conformaban con simples placeres, un buen horario en el que sus actividades favoritas predominaban, una habitación acogedora y seguramente como ella, él adoraría hundir sus dedos en su pelo, y notar los cabellos y esa sensación suave y cálida que daban a su yemas de los dedos.

Era su ahora hombre perfecto.

Oyó cerrar de nuevo la puerta, y en tan sólo un segundo tenía a Shikamaru frente a ella, cerca, mirándola como hipnotizado.

**-Eh...-**que decirle al vago ¿Qué se apartase? No, eso era lo que menos quería...

**-Temari, tus ojos... ¿cambian de color?**

**-Menuda estupidez, no cambian de color, no mucho, simplemente son los matices... se aclaran o se oscurecen.**

**-¿Y eso pasa por tu estado de animo?-**preguntó el moreno mientras seguía contemplándolos y recordando como con el tiempo se habían vuelto más verdosos, claros y llamativos.

**-No, no te creas lo que dice la gente del estado de animo y los ojos, Shikamaru. Son simples patrañas.**

Era extraño hablar tan tranquilamente cuando él estaba tan cerca, y aún cuando podía sentir su aliento. Quizás se estaba lanzando a por ella, eso estaría bien, muy pero que muy bien.

Pero todo el ambiente desapareció con la estruendosa voz de Yoshino.

**-¡Shikaku! ¡¿Dónde está tu hijo?!-**se oyó que gritaba la madre de Shikamaru.

**-¡Es nuestro hijo, y creo que está en el cuarto con Temari!-**contestó Shikaku.

Mierda, eso sonaba endiabladamente mal. Y por la actitud de Yoshino en la entrada, no parecía querer mucho a Temari.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**gritó Yoshino.

**-Será mejor que bajemos antes de que empiecen a pensar mal.**

**-Yo diría "antes de que piensen peor"-**le contestó al Nara.

**-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-**

**Uhh (u.u). Muy mal Shikamaru, comprar sin mirar es parecido a derrochar. Se nota que es hombre, pobre Yoshino, lo que tiene que aguantar la pobre con un hijo así de despreocupado, pero claro, ahí está Temari para molestar a Shika, jijiji ¿Qué creen que pasará? **

**Bueno, dejen comentarios :3 pliiiiiis.****Bueno, este ya es el capítulo 3. Por lo visto Yoshino no parece aceptar a Temari, por el momento. ¡KYAAAA! Justo este capítulo me ha pillado con la salida del manga de Naruto y estoy emocionada, los de Sunaaaaaaaa *Titxu comienza a gritar de felicidad*. Que decir, Shika es un inocentón xDD ¡Que mono es, me lo comería a besos! Pero no soy la única "ñejejejejeje". Aquí les dejo algunas palabras que he utilizado en el fic con sus significados:****Genkan: o entrada. Ésta incluye una pequeña zona, al mismo nivel que el exterior, donde la gente que llega se extrae sus zapatos. Cuando se han quitado sus zapatos, la gente sube a un piso elevado. El resto de la residencia está al mismo nivel de esa elevación o en pisos superiores. Adyacente al piso inferior se encuentra una estantería o armario llamado geta-bako en el cual la gente puede colocar sus zapatos. Las zapatillas para usar en la casa se almacenan también ahí.****Nagaya: En el Japón premoderno, los comuneros vivieron típicamente en casas rurales, ahora conocidas como minka, o, predominante en ciudades, en casas en fila llamadas nagaya. Estas casas solían pertenecer a samuráis o a personas importantes en la aldea. ****Ima: Simple, sala de estar.**


	4. Una cena, ¿en familia?

**Capítulo 4. ** ** Una cena, ¿en familia****? - A****u Banyohan ¿Shu Kazoku?**

_En esos momentos, el cervatillo era celado por su manada, pero ellos no se atrevían a intervenir, por el momento. Estaba claro que aquel dichoso cazador se divertía, pero que mucho, con su jugosa presa, la cual era tan complicada que de tanto esfuerzo y empeño en él, por lo menos debía sentirse orgulloso cuando le capturase._

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

El ambiente se mantuvo cargado desde que divisaron a los padres de Shikamaru al pasar una esquina. Avanzaron incómodos pero con seriedad hasta llegar a ellos.

Ninguno de los 4 dijo nada, pero cuando Yoshino partió hacia la cocina, Temari la acompañó sin saber bien por qué. Educación era lo más probable.

La madre de Shikamaru, cogió una serie de platillos que fue sacando tras haberlos cocido bien, y de espaldas aunque estaba ocupada, habló.

**-Dime Temari, ¿qué relación tienes con mi hijo?**

La rubia, sin saber que contestar por la sorpresa que esa pregunta causaba, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar durante unos instantes.

**-Ya sabes, conocida, amiga, amiga íntima, amiga con derecho a roce y esas cosas… Shika ni siquiera a las amigas las trae a cenar, es muy problemático para él, por esos supuse que seréis novios o algo así,**-eso era lógico, que Shika utilizase su "problemático" incluso para librarse de traer a gente- **No te preocupes, puedes hablar libremente, tarde o temprano me enteraría.**

Eso si era extraño, ¿enterarse ella? Shikamaru no era de los que iba a su madre a anunciarle si tenía o no novia**,-Yoshino-san, estoy segura de que su hijo no le hablaría de relaciones, no me malinterprete, pero por lo que le conozco, él no es así.**

**-No lo es, pero a mí no me conoces, me enteraría tarde o temprano, soy mujer de muchos recursos, no me rindo, y además Shikamaru no es el único al que puedo mangonear. **

**-Shikamaru y yo únicamente somos amigos-**aclaró la rubia de Suna.

**-De acuerdo, Temari-san, aunque me parece una pena…-**y dicho esto se marchó con dos platillos en los cuales había Kamameshi* y susrespectivos palillos.

La nombrada quedó quieta totalmente. ¿Acaso Yoshino insinuaba que ella le agradaba para Shikamaru? No, simplemente esa mujer quería mano dura para su hijo, no significaba que fuera a exactamente ella a quien quería para él.

Fuera o no ella la indicada, Shikamaru iba a ser suyo.

Salió con los otros dos platillos hacia la sala en la cual comerían, tanto padre como hijo estaba allí sentados, más bien recostados, uno en frente de otro, con la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando pausadamente.

Eran idénticos, tal para cual e incluso gracioso verlos así, como si de dos espejos se trataran.

Mas cuando Yoshino tosió para llamar su atención, ambos se sentaron como autómatas, tiesos y formales. Amaestrados.

Aquella palabra le hizo reír a Temari, y aunque nadie lo notó, se auto reprochó al pensar en que podría haber contestado si le hubiesen calado en sus locas pero ciertas divagaciones.

Se sentó para dejar a Yoshino servir sin problemas, y supo que al colocarse los hombres Nara uno frente a otro, ella debía estar frente a súper-Yoshino, quien seguramente haría incómoda esa cena con la mirada analizadora con la que le observaba a ella.

No se equivocaba, apenas comenzaron todos a comer, relajados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en la casa, Yoshino levantó la mirada del plato demasiado rápido, como si algo le hubiese venido a la cabeza.

**-Dime Shikamaru, por qué no nos habías presentado a Temari, bien hablabas de ella mucho, pero seguro que ni intenciones tenías de presentarla formalmente a tus padres, eh.**

**-Mama… Temari tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la aldea, no tiene tanto tiempo libre como para venir.**

**-Pero hoy si la has traído, ¿puedo saber por qué?**

**-Madre, soy su guía, pasaré con ella todo el tiempo que permanezca en konoha, en agradecimiento a ella por haberme acompañado a comprar, le invité.**

**-Ah… ¿Entonces no sois amantes ni nada?**

Temari habría expulsado su bebida, como acababa de hacer Shikaku en el caso de que ella estuviese bebiendo. Shikamaru, tras recibir de una forma algo peculiar fluidos considerados como sake, se limpió la cara y miró a su madre con la ceja alzada.

El estratega intentó responder, lo hizo más su voz quedó ahogada por la tos frenética de Shikaku, quien se encontraba inclinado hacia delante llevándose la atención de todos en la mesa.

Yoshino reaccionó y golpeó la espalda de éste repetidas veces, levantó sus brazos, y pareció que había controlado ese estado de ahogamiento de su marido.

-**Mamá, ¿de donde sacas eso?**

**-No sé, a mi me pareció que seríais pareja, es la primera chica que traes…**

**-Eso no significa nada mamá, por favor, vas a acabar asustando a Temari…**

**-¡Ves! Ni por mí te preocupas… perdón Temari, cielo, es que este maldito vago parece no querer darme una nuera.**

**-Comprendo…-**respondió la rubia, sin saber porque y diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

**-¿Qué comprendes?-**preguntó algo enfadado el Nara, pensando que la rubia no lo consideraba seductor o atrayente como para embelesar a una chica y llevarla a casa.

**-No nada, Shikamaru. Esta comida está muy rica Yoshino-san.**

**-Ahórrate esa formalidad, estamos en familia querida.**

**-Mamá… por qué le dices…**

**-¡Shh! ¡En familia!-**interrumpió Yoshino marcando amenazadoramente todas las sílabas de la palabra.

En cualquier momento esa mujer alzaría los brazos y esperaría un abrazo en grupo, quizás aquella mujer en verdad quería una nuera, y Shikamaru era un mal hijo por no dársela con la de pretendientes que tenía.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Por fin, todo había acabado. Ahora de una vez podría volver a ese apartamento que le habían dado, y descansaría sus pies.

Estaba machacada, había caminado mucho, no había descansado a penas y aunque después de la cena, Yoshino había comentado cosas sobre Shikamaru, mal intencionadamente por supuesto, por ejemplo cosas íntimas que la hicieron reír desquiciadamente. No sabía que Shikamaru había temido a la oscuridad y eso que a través de ella se movía con sus sombras.

O que se había negado en rotundo a las mujeres por que su abuela lo solía agarrar de los cachetes y besarle empalagosamente la mejilla.

En esos momentos Temari habría pagado por ver a Shikamaru de pequeño y la mención de sus deseos hizo que Yoshino saliera por la puerta gritando que ahora iba a coger un álbum de Shikamaru de bebé. En cambio para cuando la mujer había regresado, ella junto a Shika estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

Les habían despachado de la casa, Shikaku en un acto heroico y solidario con su hijo, había evitado a toda costa que Temari viese esas vergonzosas fotos. Y ahora se ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Yoshino.

Temari lejos de enojarse, comprendió que ya había descubierto mucho de Shikamaru, en cambio el Nara estaba seguro de que tendría que quemar esos álbumes, por que su madre haría lo posible y lo imposible por enseñárselos a Temari.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, sus ojos se preguntaban que hacer. En seguida Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en una dirección, y Temari sin saber por qué le siguió.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

**-Me gusta esa chica, Shikaku**.

La altiva mujer rodeó con sus piernas a su marido. Apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, besó el cuello de su hombre.

**-Como si no se notase que te agrada, mujer. Eres muy poco disimulada-**contestó Nara padre rodeando a su mujer con un abrazo.

**-¿Crees que Shikamaru se dará cuenta?-**preguntó la mujer.

**-¿De que Temari siente algo por él?**

**-Y de lo que él mismo siente por ella**-añadió Yoshino.

**-Pues… los Nara somos muy lentos para esos asuntos, pero sólo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo… Venga, vamos para el dormitorio que ya has limpiado la cocina.**

Yoshino se dejó arrastrar por su marido, y estando ella por detrás de él aprovechó para mirar su trasero y pegarse completamente a su marido.

**-Con suerte Shikamaru no regrese a casa e interrumpa nuestro momento-**comentó Shikaku.

**-Con suerte**-respondió la mujer.

**-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-**

**Muajajajajajajaja. ¡Este capítulo me costó sudor y sangre! Había momentos en los que me deprimía pensando que no acabaría nunca, y es que estaba muy indecisa sobre la relación de Temari y Yoshino. Me he matado con el capítulo, merezco reviews y contestaciones. Espero que les haya gustado, y he de decir que ha sido MUUUUY raro escribir algo… digamos, casi-lime entre Yoshino y Shikaku, pero es que ellos dos lo merecen por ser la leche, que mira que criar a Shikamaru *.* les debo mucho, aunque más a Masashi ;D**

Kamameshi - arroz cubierto de verduras y pollo o marisco y luego horneado en cuencos individuales.

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios :D en especial a:**

**Anika-san, NaraVillbs, yusha e Hinata-Sakuno.**


	5. Desdedida, ¿cursi?

**Capítulo 5. ****Despedida...¿cursi? – Mata…¿senchi?**

_En momentos como ese, en el que se sentía dentro del hábitat de su presa, eran los que le alegraban en día. Era magnífico, podía pasar desapercibido y todo. Era un buen cazador, lo estaba demostrando._

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Quizás hacía frío, o simplemente era demasiado desgarrador ver a Shikamaru frente a ella, y no abrazarse a su tibio cuerpo.

La cosa era simple, tras descubrir que Shikamaru se había encaminado hacia su apartamento para dejarla allí y finalizar el día, ella había renegado.

Su plan era perfecto, tiritaría sonoramente al lado de Shikamaru y haber si este, con algo de educación, la abrazaba por el hombro o algo.

¡Pero no! Shikamaru la había mirado como a una loca, y diciendo no se qué de que era lógico que con tan poca ropa encima se congelase, le había dado su chaleco ninja.

¡Ni brazo ni nada! Maldito insensible, su plan era perfecto, incluso la simpleza de Shikamaru encajaba, debía ¡abrazarla! no darle un maldito chaleco.

Pero por lo menos había algo bueno. Shikamaru llevaba una camiseta pegada, con las mangas anchas pero el torso ceñido y marcado.

La rubia no pudo reprimir morderse el labio y girar su rostro hacia un lado. Un ligero cosquilleo en su interior la revolvió completamente. Sin duda en esos momentos se abrazaría a él con el propósito de quitarle esa maldita camisa o sudadera.

El maldito vago la había excitado y simplemente se había quitado su chaleco. En el momento en que ella viese su torso perdería completamente la cabeza, era seguro, el niñato inocente era muy ajeno a lo que se veía en él.

Era guapo y no se podía negar, el atractivo de sus palabras y su intelectualidad lo hacía más atrayente, y su rostro. Su rostro con esa expresión aburrida pero a la vez tan sensual era una mezcla contradictoria pero efectiva, sus bragas ya habrían salido por encima de su cabeza de no ser por que no podía adelantarse más de lo debido.

**-Y bueno… supongo que mañana nos veremos, te estaré esperando, pero te agradecería que te quedases algo más de tiempo durmiendo.**

**-Por supuesto Shikamaru, ¿esta mujer te hace moverte más de lo que puedes?**

No, ella no lo había dicho con dobles intenciones o doble sentido, pero él se había sonrojado y seguramente era por que había pensado mal.

**-Ya estas rezando por que mañana no te haga caminar tanto. Quizás me apetezca ir a muchos sitios**-comentó la rubia enmendando lo anterior dicho, y parándose frente al chico.

**-Creo que mejor rezaré por que mañana no seas tan problemática, ya llegamos a tu apartamento.**

**-Lo sé-**respondió la embajadora.

**-Pues… bueno, va siendo hora de que regrese a mi casa.**

Antes de que el moreno se diese la vuelta, Temari lo había agarrado por los hombros.

**-¿Se te olvida algo?**-preguntó la rubia señalándose a si misma mientras echaba todo el peso en una pierna y su cadera quedaba sobresaliendo hacia el otro lado.

Shikamaru quedó algo pensativo. ¿Ella? Aquello si que le confundió totalmente y entre una gran confrontación interior se decidió.

En silencio se acercó a ella, y aunque Temari no comprendía por qué lo hacia, no se movió.

Notó los labios del Nara en su mejilla y sin saber por qué ella entera se tensó. El ligero cosquilleo en su cara, el tembleque en su bajo vientre y la respiración del Nara, todo junto se le hizo eterno. Pero se obligó a separarse, sonrió a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.

El estratega la miró fijamente, ella sonreía de un lado mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Un beso en la mejilla de despedida, ¿no era eso?

Entonces comprendió todo al ver a Temari quitarse el chaleco que antes él mismo le había prestado.

Que estúpido había sido. En la vida había hecho algo tan… cursi. Le había besado en la mejilla y encima Temari lo que quería era devolverle ese maldito chaleco. ¡Estúpido!

**-Bueno, que cuente que ya has recibido tu regalo de cumpleaños-**murmuró algo grave Shikamaru, intentando librarse de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento mirando el suelo.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**tras comprender lo que él había dicho para excusarse respondió-** No es justo, yo de regalo de cumpleaños habría pedido algo más… bueno, otra cosa.**

**-No se aceptan devoluciones**-contestó al recoger de las manos de Temari su chaleco.

Y sin volver a mirarse, Shikamaru salió disparado por las calles de Konoha, y Temari entró en su apartamento rápidamente.

Que mágico había sido todo. En la calle aunque pareciese mentira no habían encontrado a nadie, y… seguirle, cayados pero escuchando la respiración de la otra persona… había disfrutado de ese día.

No era que Shikamaru se hubiese comportando pasional o fugaz, pero… había sido tierno, y aunque en un principio no había pensado en una despedida así; con un simple beso en la mejilla, le había gustado.

Se alejó hacia su cuarto a revivir los momentos especiales de ese día, como hacía tiempo que no podía desde que no veía a su mejor amiga en Suna. ¡La vuelta a la adolescencia!

**..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..**

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su puerta al llegar a casa. Siempre se dijo que sería complicado besar a la chica en su momento, ahora lo que no sabía era como mirarla mañana.

Temari… Sabaku No Temari, la mujer más problemática del mundo, y él la había besado. Si bien no era a lo que ella se refería al decir que se le olvidaba algo, pero bueno… había sucedido y no se arrepentía.

En cuanto notó la fría piel de ella, helada por la noche y la baja temperatura, supo que en vez de en la mejilla, debería haber abordado su cuello o sus labios. Pero no era hora de pensar en eso.

Sonrojado huyó a su cuarto, en el que por cierto Temari había estado.

En cuanto llegó, esperó ver algo diferente en él. Algo que se hubiese alterado por la simple presencia de la rubia, pero nada.

En un minuto ya se había cambiado y acostado en su futón. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a repasar todo ese largo día con la embajadora, deseando tener a Chouji con él, y obligándolo a decirle cosas como que "a ella le gustabas" o "te miraba". Por que al fin y al cabo, estaba en plena adolescencia, salido como el pico de una plancha y con las hormonas por las nubes.

Temari era una mujer atractiva, y mujer al fin y al cabo. ¿Acaso tenía prohibido hacerse ilusiones?

Agradecido al silencio comenzó a idear cosas para mañana, pero sus ojos se abrieron al momento en el que comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos… extraños pero a la vez familiares.

¡Kami-sama, por favor no! ¡Ya estaban sus padres como ciervos en celo, destruyendo la silenciosa y hermosa noche que tenía para pensar en Temari!

-.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-

**Éste capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Yusha, que me alegra muchísimo con sus comentarios, me anima y me enorgullece saber que lee el fic. Juju, ¡viva el ShikakuxYoshino! Ambos son la leche :3 Temari es la perfecta Yoshino y Shikamaru está claro que es Shikaku. Son perfectos juntos, y claro, poco ShikakuxYoshino he visto yo, y ninguno era lemon, habrá que plantearlo, quizás en un futuro (con suerte no muy lejano) lo escriba, tendré que pensarlo. **

**Bueno bueno bueno, Shikamaru es un niño mono y enamorado, ¡¿es que nadie lo quiere como juguete sexual?! Bah.. yo se que sí, aunque pocas lo digais xD **

**El título… bueno, no es la traducción literaria, como no salía cursi, puse en japonés (Despedidad…¿sentimental?) esa se supone que es la traducción.**


	6. Femenina

**Capítulo 6. ****Femenina - Bijin **

_Que hermosa felicidad la que inundaba al cazador al saber a su presa en sus garras._

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--.. 

Entre las sábanas se removió incómoda, sudorosa y extravagantemente feliz. Remoloneando en la cama como ella creía que estaría haciendo él.

En verdad... no le gustaba la idea de sentirse romántica, pero podría permitírselo ese día.

Rodando un poco más empezó a estirarse bostezando y frotarse los ojos para intentar quitarse poco a poco la pereza. Se recostó al recordar que hoy su vago debería estar esperándola a ella, abajo, matándose de sueño sólo por ella.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada. Aunque su plan de seducción no estaba resultando como ella quería, por lo menos se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma ahora que tenía al vago detrás de ella. Se permitiría unos pequeños caprichos.

Alegre**,** se animó a ir hacia la puerta del apartamento para comprobarlo.

Si, al mirar disimuladamente entre la cortina que daba a la puerta, vio al Nara tan deseable como siempre. Apoyado en un árbol mirando hacia arriba y de vez en cuenta a la puerta del apartamento.

Sin poder reprimir el deseo de hablar con él, abrió la puerta del apartamento llamando la completamente atención de él e inventándole a entrar con una mano. Volvió hacia la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta para el genio.

Justamente al entrar a la cocina, oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al ser cerrada y sonrió. Era un gran día, pero ella todavía no sabía si sonreír o hacerse la indiferente.

**-¿Quieres desayunar algo?**

Ante la pregunta que ella había formulado, lo escuchó gruñir y bostezar a la vez, algo que le pareció tan asombroso que casi hizo que se le escapase una carcajada.

**-Te lo agradecería, ya que me he levantado pronto sólo por ti.**

Que bien sonaba...

**-¿Te parece que haga tostadas?**

**-No me importa, siempre y cuando no se te quemen.**

La rubia pronto comenzó a cocinar el desayuno mientras Shikamaru se debatía entre dormir o no, era una falta de educación hacia Temari si se quedaba dormido, pero ella ya lo conocía, ya sabía que su educación no era ejemplar.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado debatiendo, oyó a Temari entrar en el salón en el que él estaba acostado, moviéndose por la sala dejando y cogiendo cosas.

**-Shikamaru, levanta tu trasero de vago y siéntate ya-**comentó la rubia mientras seguía trayendo cosas de la cocina.

El nombrado comenzó a girar en el suelo bostezando y murmullando palabras inteligibles que se desvanecían con los ruidos secos de la cocina.

A los dos segundos la rubia ya estaba a su lado. En ese momento, el moreno se preguntó que haría Temari, pero acabó su meditación al notar como ella le estaba cogiendo de las mejillas como a un niño pequeño.

Molestó, giró hacia un lado, llevándose con él a Temari que estaba justo al lado suyo. Ella cayó secamente con un buen golpe de culo y fulminando a Shikamaru al instante.

**-¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me matas!**

**-Anda mujer problemática, no exageres, además, ¡es tu culpa por venir a molestarme a mí!**

Ambos bufaron molestos, quizás Temari más, pero el moreno la ayudó a levantar del suelo una vez él estaba de pie. Al girarse vio como ella había preparado un buen desayuno y sonrió. Esa mujer era detallista incluso al ser la más problemática fémina del mundo.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acercó hacia una de las sillas, desde la cual miró la comida frente a él.

**-Tiene muy buena pinta, doña problemática.**

**-Muchas gracias, genio-**contestó ella al sentarse frente a él.

**-Es mucha comida, ¿he de considerar que has echo tanta por mí?**

**-Estás muy flaco, seguro que aunque tu madre te obliga a comer, tú la esquivas. Necesitas más músculo-**alegó la Sabaku No antes de empezar a comer.

Él sonrió al verse descubierto, en verdad no comía mucho, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a Temari.

**-Como mucho, pero es que no soy de esos ninjas que se ponen a entrenar para hacer brazo y chulear de ello.**

**-Hacer brazo supone hacer fuerza como complemento, no todos lo hacen por lucir.**

**-¿Tú te pones a hacer brazo para tener más fuerza?**-preguntó el Nara.

Tras contemplar la pregunta la rubia se decidió a contestar de la manera más suya posible.

**-Aunque me cueste decirlo, no tengo tanta fuerza como un hombre, además de que odio que se note el músculo en una mujer, lo veo demasiado... feo.**

El moreno siguió comiendo de su plato, el cual Temari había llenado de comida que por lo visto estaba bastante buena.

**-¿Te preocupas por la apariencia? ¿Tu? No pretendas convencerme de semejante disparate...**

**-¿Insinúas que tengo una mala apariencia por consecuencia de que no me esfuerzo en parecer una muñequita?**

**-No. Tú eres atractiva y guapa, la cosa es que lo eres sin esforzarte, eso es lo que se me hace curioso-**aclaró el moreno a la vez que bebía de su café.

**-Gracias, por que aunque no lo pretendas me has piropeado, eso me alegra-**comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado, como ella solía sonreír.

**-No me cuesta tanto decir cosas bonitas, mujer problemática, lo que pasa es que no soy de esos hombres que piropean por que sí.**

**-Tienes razón, para empezar tú ni siquiera eres un hombre, eres un niño y no digas lo contrario.**

Shikamaru la miró herido, él era muy hombre, era muy maduro y protector además de inteligente, atractivo y fuerte. Loca habría que estar para decir lo contrario, esa mujer parecía divertirse al discutir sobre su madurez.

**-Tú en cambio sí que eres muy mujer, quizás demasiado para andar coqueteando a jóvenes como yo.**

**-Yo no te coqueteo.**

**-Si lo haces.**

**-No lo hago maldito vago.**

**-Ves, hasta te molestas en contradecirlo, si lo haces.**

**-No lo hago.**

**-Que sí lo haces problemática.**

**-Como tú digas, genio.**

No le apetecía discutir si le coqueteaba o no, normalmente defendería su opinión pero es que en esos momentos estaba mintiendo por que sí le coqueteaba.

**-Y dime, ¿cómo va la cosa con tus hermanos?**

**-Pues... ¿Bien? ¿Cómo esperas que vaya? Misiones por aquí, discusiones por allá, me enfado, Kankuro se enfada, Gaara se enfada por que somos muy ruidosos... así son las cosas entre los hermanos.**

**-Claro... sabes, no tengo hermanos pero habría estado bien tener a alguien tan vago como yo con el que ver las nubes sin tener que arrastrarle, como hago con Chouji.**

**-¿Arrastras a Chouji?**-cuestionó a la vez que echaba a reír.

**-Bueno... no exactamente pero claro, Chouji también tiene sus aficiones y hay veces que le privo de ellas cuando le pido que venga conmigo a ver las nubes. Él es un buenazo, nunca se negaría si se lo pido yo**-comentó apenado el moreno.

**-¿Cualquier cosa?**-preguntó riéndose aún más.

**-Mujer, eres una mal pensada**-contestó el Nara con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Bueno... he crecido con hombres, algo se pega**-dijo para defenderse.

**-Jajaja, ¿por eso eres tan masculina?**

La rubia le aventó una tostada que por poco le dio de no ser porque el moreno se agachó.

**-¡Qué reflejos, cacho estúpido!**

**-Que no... Tú no eres masculina, lo que pasa es que eres poco femenina**-contestó riéndose el moreno.

Tras fusilarle con su mirada, la rubia se levantó cogiendo el plato del Nara y llevándoselo a la cocina.

**-¡Temari! ¡No te me enfades, mujer!-**gritó el estratega mientras seguía riendo en la silla.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Una vez fuera del apartamento ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Temari parecía ya menos afectada, pero mantenía su cara de enfado al ver a Shikamaru con esa sonrisa prepotente que ahora mostraba.

**-Sabes que no es verdad.**

**-Odio que intentes herirme con esas tonterías, genio.**

**-No intento herirte, de verdad. Es sólo que es divertido verte enfadada, no pareces ser de las personas que se toman tan a pecho estos comentarios**-contestó Shikamaru.

**-Y no lo soy, pero no me gusta que me digas esas cosas... ni que me conocieses lo suficiente como para opinar así de mí.**

Tras ello reinó el silencio, que tan sólo se interrumpió por la respuesta de Shikamaru. Un "no, todavía no te conozco lo suficiente" y la conversación llegó a su fin con esa tensión en el ambiente.

-.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-

**Juju, este capítulo lo hize en vacaciones, por suerte algunas neuronas sobrevivienron al calor, pero duraran poco, lo sé. Hace solecito pero claro no corre el aire, y hay tanta humedad T_T pero me enteré de que en mi ciudad ahora están peor por el calor kukukukuku. Me libré xP **

**Que cruel mi Shikamaru querido, mira que decir semejante barbaridad a Temari -.- Merece un par de azotes bien dado es su culazo. Dejad comentarios en los que azoteis (placenteramente) a Shikamaru. (Que persuasiva y generosa soy :3 jajajajajajaja).**


	7. ¿Celosa?

**Capítulo 7.****¿Celosa? - ¿Netamu?**

Había sido muy cruel con Temari y lo sabía, pero no tenía ni idea de como arreglarlo.

Siempre había medido sus palabras pero con Temari era diferente. No podía pensar, y menos analizar si estaría bien o mal lo que le iba a decir, ella bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

Podría echarle la culpa a sus sentimientos, como recién había comprendido, pero gran parte de la culpa era de la mismísima rubia por ser tan "irresistible".

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que ya habían llegado al despacho de la hokague, y con ello tendría más tiempo para pensar algo.

Ambos entraron a la torre y Shikamaru vio a Temari notablemente concentrada. Desde luego era complicada la torre pero él ya se había acostumbrado, desde luego Temari era tan problemática como para retenerle como guía todavía.

Frente a la entrada del despacho, ambos respiraron profundamente como si fuese una costumbre. Shikamaru, sin dar oportunidad a Temari de replicar sobre su educación y caballerosidad de nuevo, abrió la puerta para que ella pasase, pero ni siquiera recibió una mirada de ella.

**-Buenos días Tsunade-sama. Veníamos acorde con nuestra misión para los exámenes chuunin.**

**-Bienvenida Temari, a ti igual Shikamaru. Me alegra ver que os habéis levantado pronto, pensé que tanta actividad os mantendría en la cama hasta pasada la mañana-**comentó riendo la hokague.

**-Tsunade-sama, siento contradecirla pero Shikamaru y yo no mantenemos ese tipo de relación.**

**-Lo sé querida, pero con el tiempo las cosas pueden cambiar.**

La embajadora y el moreno suspiraron, cansados. Tsunade insistiría por mucho que ellos lo negasen. Aún así se sonrojaron al recordar ese tipo de actividad que la hokague tenía en mente.

**-Bueno... Shikamaru, guía a Temari a su despacho, allí tiene los documentos que tendréis que organizar. Tú ya sabes en gran parte como son los exámenes en Konoha, Iruka te lo explicó bastante bien, ayuda a Temari. Si tenéis algún problema podéis venir a preguntar a Shizune, y el papeleo podéis sacarlo de aquí. Por hoy bastará con que lo ojeéis y os informéis de vuestros deberes, preguntando a los anteriores instructores.**

Tras asimilar todo lo que la hokague había dicho, ambos asintieron y se despidieron de ella agradecidos de no tener que empezar el primer día con lo difícil.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar con el silencio incómodo que antes habían formado, pero una aguda voz les llamó la atención a ambos.

**-¡Shikamaru!**

**-¿Ino?**

La rubia se les acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al moreno, pero cuando llegó frente a Shikamaru su sonrisa desapareció por un instante al verle acompañado de "ella".

**-Hola Shika, buenos días Temari-san**-saludó la rubia.

-**Eh... hola Ino**-murmuró el moreno bajando la mirada al suelo.

Pillado de lleno.

**-Shikamaru... ¿¡Por qué ayer no viniste a nuestro entrenamiento!? ¡Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, y cuando me decidí a volver a casa y le pregunté a mi padre por ti, me dijo que hacía tiempo que habías llegado a tu casa con Temari!**-gritó molesta Ino mientras miraba a Shikamaru, enfadada.

**-Eh, bueno…**

**-¡Querías librarte del entrenamiento! ¡Encima por lo visto luego no te vio más por que fuisteis a tu cuarto! **

**-Ino, siento haber faltado al entrenamiento... no malinterpretes las cosas, no hicimos nada.**

**-A tu pesar, ¿¡no!?**-gritó la Yamanaka.

**-¡Ino! No inventes cosas, si te molesta te prometo que iré al siguiente, ¡pero no tergiverses las cosas!**

-¡**Incompetente! ¿¡Te gusta joder o qué!? Él ya se disculpó y sinceramente, como si tú no les fallases en las misiones, rubia hueca. Además lo que haga o no Shikamaru, no te incumbe.**

La Yamanaka le envió una mirada llena de rencor a la Sabaku No mientras Shikamaru las miraba asombrado. Si no hacía nada, pronto comenzarían a tirarse de los pelos.

**-Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, si nos disculpas Ino, nos tenemos que ir**-se excusó el moreno.

Temari sonrió superior y ganadora. Se agarró al brazo del Nara y junto a él se encaminó hacia el despacho que le habían asignado.

**-¿Crees que necesitaremos algo, Shikamaru?-**preguntó considerablemente alto como para que la Yamanaka lo escuchase.

**-Eh... pues no, creo que sé lo suficiente como para ayudarte con todo.**

Eso había sonado comprometedor, tal y como lo deseaba ella.

Sin mirar la reacción de Ino, ambos continuaron con su misión.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

**-Sólo Sakura habla así a Ino, de una manera un tanto retadora-**comentó divertido el Nara mientras leía el informe de un ninja de la aldea de Temari.

**-Pues es una pena, tardará en comprender que no es la reina del mundo**-contestó Temari de mala manera mientras recordaba como se había comportado esa rubia tonta, aunque le había encantado molestarla.

**-Tú tampoco lo eres...**

Temari le miró y esta vez con una sonrisa misteriosa.

**-Pero estoy cerca de serlo**.

El moreno no pudo replicar, sabía que ella de sobra tenía los contactos suficientes como para tener todo lo que quisiera, además de ser considerada la princesa de Suna.

-**No paro de recordar lo problemática que eres ya que continuamente lo demuestras**-rió el moreno mientras seguía con el informe.

**-Problemática, ¿eh?**

Shikamaru la miró por un instante, pero su mirada permaneció sobre los ojos de Temari, que le miraban tan... abiertamente y descarados**,** hasta con un punto insinuante.

Si, insinuante, ella lo era y así se mostraba.

**-¿A dónde me llevarás a comer?**

**-¿No te vale con que ayer cenaste conmigo?**

**-Me temo que no, me gusta acapararte-**contestó Temari sacándole la lengua.

El estratega no pudo más que sonreír, contagiado por ella.

**-Venga, para que no te quejes, te invito a comer a mi casa**-ofreció la rubia.

**-¿Yo, a tu apartamento? ¿Sabes cocinar?**

**-¿Quieres comprobarlo?**-preguntó la rubia mientras cogía el informe que leía el Nara y lo dejaba en la mesa.

**-Encantado**-contestó siendo arrastrado por Temari.

*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-

**Juju, ya me estoy aplaudiendo mentalmente, dos capítulos en menos de 3 días (consecutivos xD). Shika va a ir comer a casa de Temari :3 No ****sabéis las ganas que tengo de juntarles ya, pero tengo que contenerme . es muy difícil. Estoy romántica y feliz :D jijijijijijijiji pero pocas sabréis por qué es xD Bueno, como ando romántica y quiero que llegue ya la escenita romántica, escribiré para poder hacerla pronto (¡¡¡que nervios!!!). Shika es taaaaan mono :3 quiero un muñeco de él a tamaño real, pero mientras me conformo con el peluche que tengo de él. Mirad que no duermo con peluche, es una pena ..**

**Bueno, tengo un aviso T_T me temo que mi cabeza no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder crear esa... como decirlo... introducción cazador-presa que suelo poner en cursiva, por ello algunos capítulos entrarán directamente con la historia. **


	8. Poco control

**Capítulo 8 ****Poco control - Chotto Shihai**

**-No te he agradecido haberme defendido frente a Ino.**

**-Es verdad, entonces... ¿esto es un agradecimiento?**

**-No. Creo que te dejaré con las ganas-**contestó divertido.

La rubia fingió molestarse y caminó con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho.

**-Soy profesional en lo que a enfadarte se refiere.**

**-O simplemente soy la indicada para contentarte con mis enfados-**contestó ella.

**-¿Me está usted coqueteando señorita Sabaku No?**

**-¿Yo?-**preguntó desconcertada,-**¿no será usted quien me coquetea a mí, señorito Nara?**

**-No se me ocurriría, acabaría con el corazón roto**-se excusó el moreno mientras seguía con su juego.

**-Seguramente, pero yo sería amable usted**-respondió ésta.

**-Bueno, eso está por demostrar, tienes de oportunidad la comida.**

**-Entonces aprovecharé la comida para meterte en mis redes, ¿te parece bien?**

**-Genial-**finalizó el moreno mientras Temari habría la puerta del apartamento.

Ambos dejaron su calzado en la entrada y se calzaron las zapatillas con las que se solía entrar al tatami. Por alguna casualidad había dos pares, cosa que les hizo mirarse y reír.

**-Shika, ¿me ayudarás a cocinar?-**cuestionó Temari imitando la voz de Ino.

El nombrado solamente bufó al recordar lo molesta que podía llegar a ser su ex compañera de equipo.

**-¿No sabías cocinar?**

**-Si, pero es más divertido si me ayudas-**contestó la rubia mientras miraba al moreno.

Él aceptó poniéndose en marcha hacia la cocina seguido por Temari, que sonreí por su eficacia.

**-Te aconsejo ponerte un delantal**-murmuro la rubia.

El Nara miró el que había colgado y negó, era de chica, él no se pondría eso.

**-Gracias Shikamaruito-kun.**

El estratega se giró al instante sorprendido.

**-No te gusta que te llame así, ¿no?**

**-No, no me gusta. Prefiero que me llames Shikamaru por que ese es mi nombre, no "Shikamaruito"**-replicó.

**-Bueno, si tanto insistes "Shikamaru".**

**-Temari, ¿qué me dirías si te llamase Temarita, o Tema?**-preguntó él como ataque hacia ella.

**-Ya, pero a mí me gusta llamarte Shika o Shikamaruito, en cambio a ti no te sale llamarme Tema-chan.**

Al instante Shikamaru recibió de golpe un puñado de harina, por lo que comenzó a toser.

**-¿¡Estás loca!?**

**-Sólo un poco-**respondió ésta.

Dispuesto a darle de su propia medicina a Temari, se abalanzó de golpe sobre ella cogiendo los huevos que había en la encimera.

**-¡Ni se te o...!**

Tarde, en un "crash" ya había recibido el impacto de uno de los huevos en su cara.

**-¡Imbécil!**

Ambos comenzaron a rodar por la cocina, mientras Temari intentaba levantar para coger algo con lo que contraatacar, pero el moreno la arrastraba hacia el suelo.

El Nara tras colocarla debajo de él, apresada entre sus rodillas, la llenaba y la atacaba con las cosas que él conseguía alcanzar.

Mierda, le estaba ganando a ella y ni siquiera podía contraatacar... ¿o si?

Que Kami-sama le perdonase por lo que iba a hacer...

Alzó rápida y fuertemente la rodilla golpeando a Shikamaru, quien se hizo a un lado.

Tras propinarle el rodillazo en la entrepierna al moreno, la rubia se situó encima de las caderas de él. Shikamaru gruñó molesto, encima Temari no le dejaba calmar el dolor llevándose sus manos a su preciado aparato reproductor.

**-¡Joder!**

**-Lo siento Shika**-se disculpó ella. Imaginarse el dolor que él debería estar pasando era algo complicado debido a que ella era mujer, pero se lo imaginaba.

-**¡Itte!**-el moreno cerró los ojos tras ver la expresión de arrepentimiento de Temari.

**-De verdad lo siento, Shika, es que me hacías daño, ha sido como un acto reflejo**-susurró Temari.

**-Ya, cla...**

No puedo terminar de replicar, sintió la respiración de Temari sobre sus labios y no pudo continuar hablando, rápidamente abrió los ojos.

**-Te digo que lo siento...**

Las manos de ella le rodearon el cuello a la vez que dejaba su peso sobre el moreno. Ambos cerraron los ojos por instinto y lentamente sus labios se acercaron vacilando. Shikamaru apretó a la rubia contra él hasta llegar a sentir que su torso y el pecho de ella se tocaban completamente.

Sus labios se acariciaron tímidamente moviéndose ligeramente sobre los de la otra persona, notando el cosquilleo que les recorría a los dos por todo el cuerpo.

La rubia recorrió los labios del moreno con la lengua mientras él absorbía su aliento cálido, sus bocas se volvieron a juntar más salvajes y atrevidas, moviéndose frenéticamente.

Placer. Un placer digno de continuar trasmitiéndose a partir de caricias más profundas y excitantes. Ninguno dudó en jadear al separar sus bocas por un instante justo antes de volver a arremeter con sus lenguas.

Las manos del moreno se adentraron entre la ropa de Temari, guiadas por el calor que desprendía la suavidad de su piel, y el roce exquisito que producían sus caderas al moverse sobre él.

Giró bruscamente, pero cuidando la cabeza de Temari, salvándola de cualquier golpe colocando su mano. Separando con su cuerpo las piernas de Temari, rozó bruscamente su sexo contra el de ella, como le incitaba su instinto.

Ella al notar el roce tan brusco gimió el nombre del Nara a la vez que habría los ojos y recordaba que estaban bañados en huevos, harina y más cosas que prefería no saber.

Separó al moreno asustada por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Él aún sin entender, la miró algo ajeno y sin comprender.

**-¿Que pa...?**

-.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........*.........-

**Juju, os dejo con las ganas. Si, en verdad hecho de menos las amenazas CARIÑOSAS. Estoy MUY triste, en el capítulo anterior no a comentado nadie . espero que en este si que comenteis *sniff* sino no sabré si traer o no la continuación.**


	9. Chouji

**Capítulo 9.****Chouji – Chouji.**

Sin darle oportunidad de acabar su pregunta ella se lo quitó de encima levantándose rápidamente mientras salía de la cocina avergonzada y sonrojada.

Shikamaru tras verla salir se golpeó la frente con su mano mientras maldecía. Unos segundos más con ese calentón y habría acabado arrancándole la ropa a Temari, era más que probable pero...

Él para empezar no era así y no iba a dejarse llevar por Temari, su mejor amiga y la embajadora. ¡Que Kami le perdonase, pero él estaba a cargo de ella, no podían hacer eso!

Sentándose, cansado y jadeante, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba con ellas exprimir su maldito y potente cerebro, el cual se desconectaba con tan sólo la presencia de la rubia de Suna.

**-¡Shikamaru, voy ha darme una ducha!**-por educación Temari le advirtió, pero en ese momento deseaba no verle ni oírle. Se había dejado llevar...

En realidad ese era el propósito que tenía, una buena sesión de sexo con Shikamaru, sonaba perfecto. Pero... ella no lo quería de ese modo, en parte deseaba algo más costoso y romántico. No, ahora unos simples roces les habían llevado mucho, y encima estaban pringados de condimentos.

Enseguida la Sabaku No entró en su cuarto para coger ropa limpia y meterse corriendo al baño, por suerte no había siquiera oído a Shikamaru, lo que dejaba claro que él estaba en la cocina todavía.

Pensaba pasar un buen rato bajo la ducha, con agua bien fría y con ideas que le sirviesen para poder mirar a Shikamaru a la cara y no morir de vergüenza.

Pasó media hora pero el moreno seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, unos gritos le llamaron la atención, una voz familiar. Extrañado se acercó hasta la puerta para abrir a la persona que gritaba a grito pelado.

Cuando la abrió tuvo que mirar bien para comprobar que sí era su mejor amigo, Chouji, quien con una bolsa de papas le miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Amigo, ¿Temari te va comer literalmente o que motivo hay para que estés tan rebozado?**

El moreno se sonrojó al recordar cómo Temari casi le comía con la boca en el suelo de la cocina. Miró su ropa y la vio completamente sucia y asquerosa.

**-Eh... Chouji, ¿podrías traerme ropa limpia? Me da algo de... reparo salir así a la calle.**

El castaño asintió mientras reía.

**-No me has contestado-**añadió**-¿Temari te iba a comer o no?**

**-Por supuesto que le iba a comer, Chouji.**

Como por arte de magia, Temari había aparecido detrás de Shikamaru vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas. Su pelo mojado y suelto, caía sobre sus hombros mojando con las gotas de agua sus hombros morenos.

Irresistiblemente inocente, seguro que ella no era consciente de lo apetitiva que se veía, se dijo el Nara.

El castaño momentos después de analizar al igual que el Nara, a Temari, comenzó a reír mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa.

**-Bien, Temari ahora iré a por ropa de este vago, espero que le dejes ducharse en tu apartamento, y que por favor no lo devores, sus padres le echarán de menos por mucho que no lo parezca.**

La rubia comenzó a reír, algo forzada. Había escuchado el comentario de Chouji antes de hablar y por instinto le había salido una contestación tan descarada como aquella, pero que ahora él lo comentase le avergonzaba.

**-De acuerdo, no me lo comeré, pero que no me ensucie el suelo del baño.**

El estratega se llevó la mano a la nuca como acostumbraba a hacer.

**-Bien, ambas partes aceptáis el contrato, ha cumplir**-finalizó el castaño mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía al instante.

El moreno, una vez se fue su amigo, entró en casa sin mirar a Temari, demasiado peligrosa y excitante, menos mal que ahora se daría una buena ducha fría.

Ella en cambio lo vio marchar y sonrió apenada. Se habían besado, pero eso no hacía más que complicarlo todo aún más, ahora ambos estarían avergonzados y tardarían en volver a coger esa confianza que tenían. Era una pena, ella encantada, habría continuado besándose con el moreno, pero no podía ser así, y ahora tendría que luchar por mantener esa confianza que Shikamaru le tenía a ella.

Y para ello, ella misma tendría que comportarse natural con él.

Un buen largo rato después, Chouji regresó al apartamento, Shikamaru debía haber terminado ya de ducharse, pero seguramente habría tardado más tiempo por si acaso Chouji no había llegado.

Cuando Temari le preguntó al castaño sobre que le habían dicho los padres del vago, él sólo dijo que Shikamaru tendría que darles explicaciones a sus padres de por qué se estaba duchando en la casa de una chica, y necesitaba ropa limpia. Seguramente el pobre Nara lo pasaría mal al inventarse algo.

Cogió la ropa que le brindaba el Akimichi y avanzó hacia el baño, tocó la puerta y gritó:

**-¡Shikamaru! ¡Tu ropa!**

**-¡Pasa!**

La rubia respiró dispuesta a entrar, al girar la manecilla se encontró con el tibio y cálido vapor en el baño mezclado con el olor de hierba de Shikamaru.

Y buscó con la mirada al dueño de ese olor, quien estaba frente al espejo con la toalla por la cintura.

La rubia se acercó a él, y dejándole la ropa sobre el hombro se acercó a oler su pelo, mientras miraba sus ojos a través del espejo.

El moreno se tensó por completo, adiós a esa tranquilidad y naturalidad que quería fingir con Temari, encima le estaba oliendo sin pudor.

**-¿Te gusta mi champú?-**preguntó ella acariciando el pelo del moreno.

Él suspiró aliviado, ella se había acercado por el olor a champú, que alivio y... a la vez, que decepción.

**-No te importa, ¿no?-**preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza

**-Vístete rápido, mientras preparo yo algo rápido de comer.**

Él asintió y cogió la ropa, mientras se preparaba para quitarse la toalla, pero se quedó quieto.

**-¿Vas a salir ya?**-preguntó impaciente.

Temari asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, y salió del cuarto de baño.

Allí se encontró con Chouji, mirándola mientras sonreía divertido. Pasó un largo rato oyendo maldecir a Shikamaru, haciendo referencia a que mojado, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y era incómodo vestirse. Desnudo, mojado, visitiendose en su cuarto de baño… realmente era excitante. Ante esa idea ella se sonrojó y, tras darse cuenta de cómo la miraba el Akimichi, pasó completamente de él y caminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por él.

**-Lo devoras con la mirada, Temari-**comentó el castaño riendo.

Ella le ignoró y cogiendo una escoba comenzó ha barrer el desperdicio que había en la cocina.

Chouji la contempló todo el rato que duró la limpieza, pensando en "qué habrían hecho en el suelo" por que estaba claro que implicaba revolcarse en harina huevos y demás…La croqueta andante, antes conocida como Shikamaru, se lo había dejado claro. No habían aguantado más y la explosión se convirtió en una pelea de roces en el suelo.

Temari mirando a Chouji ensimismado, se decidió a contestarle.

-**Siento decirte que no me gustan los hombres menores que yo. Y menos los críos como Shikamaru, le saco 3 años de edad, ¿cómo esperas que sienta algo por él?**

Chouji asintió sin escucharla mucho, en verdad no se lo creía, por supuesto que no lo haría, ambos, tanto ella como su amigo el vago exhumaban tensión sexual y atracción cuando estaban juntos.

**-Hazla caso, entre nosotros no hay nada, ni habrá.**

Asombrada, Temari se giró para ver como Shikamaru venía caminando por el pasillo despreocupado.

Sin duda a él le había dolido escuchar aquellas palabras de Temari, pero sin dejarse llevar se sentó en la mesa, junto su amigo quien le miró apenado.

Estaba claro que Temari mentía, pero con lo negado que era Shikamaru a sentirse deseado por ella, negaría que Temari pudiese sentir algo de atracción por él.

Al momento, Temari avanzó hacia ellos con dos tazones de ramen.

-**Espero que no os moleste comer ramen, es lo más rápido que hay para hacer. Es pre-cocinado.**

Los dos amigos negaron y aunque desde un principio, Chouji no estaba invitado, se quedó a comer con Shikamaru y Temari.

Desde luego, ella lo había fastidiado todo al decir que no habría nada con Shikamaru. Conociéndole, tendría que ser ella la que diese el paso de decirle las cosas, pero aún así todo era más fácil si era Shikamaru quien lo decía.

**-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-**

**He de decirlo… POR FIN, este capítulo me sacó de quicio, de verdad. Me costó escribir mucho, y encima creo que ha salido muy largo para lo que acostumbro en el fic, pero no importa, ya está y yo estoy profundamente aliviada, ahora haber como sigo en la continuación. Juju, dejad comentarios para que Shikamaru os arranque la ropa mientras os rozáis con él (pervertidas xP).**

**En especial Yusha que si se merece rozarse con Shikamaru *.* es su cumple y merece un muñeco inchable de él, pero como todavía no los fabrican T-O-D-A-V-Í-A, pues le dejo la continuación como parte del regalo, este capi va pa´ tí ;)**


	10. Vacaciones

**Capítulo 10****. ****Vacaciones - Natsuyasumi**

**-Permíteme decirte que ha sido una comida exquisita, Temari.**

La rubia le miró con una sonrisa burlona y saliendo de la cocina en la cual había estado lavando los platos.

**-Ha sido ramen instantáneo Chouji, ahórrate los cumplidos.**

**-Pues entonces déjame decir que la compañía si que ha sido perfecta Temari, muchas gracias por permitir que me quedase a comer.**

Ella sonrió agradecida, mientras se acercaba a abrazarle.

**-De nada Chouji, ven siempre que quieras-**respondió ella, mientras que Chouji sonreía malicioso a Shikamaru, con Temari entre sus brazos.

El moreno solo bufó por lo bajito y se mostró indiferente, la tarde se había fastidiado ante la mención de que Chouji iría a entrenar con Ino, y quizás si él iba, ella lo perdonase por su anterior falta.

No se negó, no quería estar enfadado con Ino, pero aquella tarde quería finalizar esa tensión incómoda que les había acompañado en la comida, causada por los sucesos que habían sido acompañados por varios ingredientes, un suelo, y él y Temari besándose sin pudor.

Por supuesto no diría que se arrepentía, no pensaba mentirle, él lo había disfrutado y no lo cambiaría por nada, y casi podría jurar que Temari tampoco se arrepentía de ello. Lo único que había salido mal es que, en vez de una aceptación de sentimientos, ambos habían creado una tensión que ahora les mantenía callados y perdidos, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Por lo menos en el entrenamiento podría pensar sin esos ojos oscuros y verde azulados de Temari, clavados en su nuca.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Que equivocado estaba…

**-Llegais tarde, ¿por qué**?-preguntó la Yamanaka con ese agudo tono junto con la seriedad y el control de una madre.

**-Eh… verás Ino, tuve que ir a donde Shikamaru, que estaba en casa de Temari pero luego partí hacia casa de Shikamaru a por ropa limpia para que se cambiase y se duchase y al final pues hubo ramen… yo no pude decir que no… y nos quedamos hablando bastante rato…**

**-Espera, espera, espera, me he perdido. ¿Dices que Shikamaru estaba en casa de Temari y que necesitaba ropa limpiar y una ducha?-**cuestionó Ino.

**-Ahá-**respondió el Akimichi.

**-¿Y por que narices necesitaba ropa limpiar y una ducha? ¡Shikamaru!**

**-No pienso hablar de ello, Ino, vine a entrenar y entrenar es lo que voy a hacer-**respondió el moreno.

La rubia le miró profundamente herida y cabreada, ¡¿qué diablos habían hecho Shikamaru y Temari?!

**-Bueno Ino, habrá que aprovechar que está decidido a entrenar… un día de estos solo los hay cada 10 años-**comentó alegre Chouji.

**..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar todo? Que Kami le fuese piadoso, ella no quería crear esa tensión fría entre ellos, ¡lo único que pasó fue que se le fue un poquito de las manos!

Cansada de pensar en cómo arreglarlo, se sentó en una silla, con la frente apoyada en la mesa, mientras notaba que el frío le aliviaba el dolor de cabeza, el estresarse le subía la fiebre, y ahora en Konoha ya hacía bastante calor como para que encima se enfermase.

Miró hacia el sofá, aquel en el que él había estado tumbado por poco tiempo. Sigilosa se acercó hacia allí, y al acostarse tumbada boca abajo, notó el olor que había dejado Shikamaru allí.

Su olor, ese olor que tanto la atontaba y la apresaba, no paró de respirar profundamente hasta que por una simple idea, se separó del sofá.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que el olor se fuese? Antes de que la marca de él desapareciese de su apartamento. Era muy infantil eso, pero ese extraño olor la reconfortaba de una manera indescriptible.

Pensando en él, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, respirando pausadamente y disfrutando del recuerdo de sus caricias y roces.

Se estaba tardando mucho con él, normalmente ya lo tendría acostado en la cama, cansado y durmiendo mientras ella, feliz se sentaba satisfecha con un libro en mano. Pero no… había algo que lo cambiaba totalmente, Shikamaru no era como los demás, a él tendría que tenerle paciencia, mucha perseverancia y disfrutar de cada instante con él.

Aún así tendría que ser más precavida, Shikamaru era como un ciervo que ya había puesto la pata en el cepo, había visto el peligro y ahora sería más minucioso con ella.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

El día terminó rápido par algunos en el caso de Temari, y muy lentamente para Shikamaru, quien ya estaba más que cansado de huir de su amigo Chouji y sus jutsus.

Sin embargo por una llamada de Tsunade ambos recibieron la orden de ir a su despacho. Por primera vez agradecido de que Tsunade le requiriese y así librarse de su entrenamiento, Shikamaru asistió con una carga menos.

Ino no parecía muy enfadada, nada que no fuese normal en ella, lo que le aliviaba al saber que ya había cumplido con su equipo.

Para su sorpresa, se reunió con otros ninjas, la mayoría jounins al igual que Temari. Reparando en ella, no tardó en acercarse a ella, pero a medio camino recordó lo recién vivido con ella.

El entrenamiento había mantenido su mente en la batalla, pero ahora recordaba todo tan… vivido y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pánico.

¿Acercase a ella, o alejarse como si no la hubiese visto?

Recuperando el valor y su decisión de mostrarse tranquilo, continuó caminando hacia ella respirando pausadamente mientras planeaba que decirle.

**-¡Ohayo Shikamaru!**

Ella se había adelantado, como otras muchas veces, pero él no tardó en responder con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa.

**-¿Sabes por qué es esta reunión?**

**-No, pero creo que todos tenemos en común que nos encargamos de la organización de los exámenes Chuunin.**

Era lógico, aquellos ninjas los había visto pasar por el campo mientras él junto a Temari se encargaba del maldito papeleo.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos, aún en el pasillo de la torre Hokague, Tsunade estaba frente a la puerta de su despacho.

**-Bueno, les he hecho llamar para avisarles de que la organización de los exámenes ha sido brillante, por ello ustedes serán recompensado con unas largas vacaciones, por supuesto la palabra "largas" no son mas que 2 o 3 días. Comprenderán que no puedo prescindir de mis ninjas por mucho tiempo.**

Un murmullo incómodo se escuchó tras esas palabras, alterado por alguna que otra variable en el tono, todos los ninjas asintieron.

**-Deben venir a mi despacho y comentarme qué días quieren las vacaciones, ya que debo ajustarlas a todos los horarios.**

Todos asintieron agradecidos, 3 días de vacaciones eran muchos teniendo en cuenta los revueltos tiempos de ahora, y sobre todo el placer que tenía Tsunade por explotar a sus ninjas.

**-Vacaciones… suena a gloria-**murmuró la Sabaku No mientras se estiraba hacia atrás.

**-Y que lo digas mujer problemática, descansar es uno de mis verbos favoritos.**

Tras decir esto, ambos marcharon juntos hacia sus respectivas casas pensando en "qué" y "cómo" utilizar esos días libres.

**-………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………*………-**

**Mi querida Yusha me ha abierto los ojos con su comentario -.- yo difícilmente me besaría con alguien que tiene huevo o harina por la cara (puagg) es que de imaginar ese mejunje pastoso que se crea . bueno, pero como esto es ficción y Shikamaru y Temari estaban demasiado calientes y lo necesitaban, pues se besaron y lo que no es besarse ;)**

**Jeeeeee :D cuídense queridos lectores, y comenten mucho muchito.**

**Ideas o sugerencias sobre las vacaciones, las aceptaré encantada haber que me parecen ;)**

**¡Besotes y saludos!**


	11. Duda

**Capítulo 11.**** Duda - Utagai**

_Si las sospechas eran ciertas, el cervatillo corría grave peligro, debía salir de aquel laberinto lo antes posible. Un cazador era mucho para una cría como él, pero dos ya eran demasiados._

* * *

**-Shikamaru, escúchame, ella no es buena, ni para ti ni para nadie. Te hará daño y yo no quiero eso, Shika.**

Con voz melosa, Ino se mantenía frente a su amigo el genio y junto a Chouji, unos pasos por detrás de ella, sin saber qué pintaba él en esa discusión.

**-Ino, no sé que te pasa, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Temari y yo ****somos amigos, además no pienso discutir contigo.**

**-Shikamaru, te ciega tu atracción por ella. ****Aléjate de ella, ¿¡me oyes!?-** a punto de perder los nervios intentando hacer razonar al Nara, ella se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

**-¡Yo no tengo ninguna atracción por ella, Ino!**** ¿¡De dónde sacas tú eso!?**

**-No intentes mentirme maldito vago, sabes bien que eres un negado cuando se trata de darte cuenta de lo que los demás sienten por ti, ¡aún eres peor cuando eres tú quien siente algo desconocido, por que intentas encontrar lógica en esos sentimientos, y no la tienen!**

**-¡Mira que estás pesada! Soy un hombre, decido por mí mismo y lo que quier****o. ¡Una mujer no me dice que es lo que siento o pienso!**

**-¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Shikamaru, y cuando eso pase sentirás que tendrías que haberme hecho caso en muchas otras cosas!**

Enfadada y al borde de un ataque de rabia, la Yamanaka se retiró del cuarto de Chouji, donde habían estado discutiendo. Sabía que si algo sucedía con la Sabaku No, Shikamaru sería el mal parado y no quería eso.

**-¿Se está volviendo tarumba, o qué?**

Chouji le ignoró, no tenía por qué meterse en una discusión entre ellos dos y arriesgarse a perder un amigo.

**-O no, ya sé lo que pasa. ¡Es mujer! Todas están mal de la cabeza -**suspiró Shikamaru.

**-No te pases, únicamente es que tú eres muy negado para ellas, amigo-**respondió el Akimichi.

Era muy posible, pero desde luego se negaba a pensar que Temari podría hacerle daño, ¡como si él fuese su juguete!

Desde luego, debía haber marchado a su apartamento una vez vio a Temari hacer lo mismo, pero cómo no, Ino le había arrastrado, sin duda el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres problemáticas.

* * *

Ino estaba menos que contenta con su encuentro de advertencia hacia Shikamaru, pero no por ello se rendiría. Si no lo creía de la boca de ella, sería la misma Temari quien lo dijese.

¿Pero cómo? Era casi imposible que Temari admitiese que quería jugar con él. Ni siquiera ella misma podía demostrar que eso era, quizás ella apreciaba a Shikamaru más que como a una aventura, entonces… entonces todo se iría al traste. Si el vago se enteraba de eso, no tardarían en formar una relación seria con la embajadora, y eso era lo menos conveniente para ella.

Primero debía asegurarse de que Temari lo único que quería era pasar un buen rato y adiós, entonces pensaría en la manera de que lo dijese delante del Nara.

Si resultaba que quería a Shikamaru, debía aprovechar que Shikamaru nunca se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas y con ello, distanciarles más y más hasta que ella ocupase el corazón el moreno fuese como fuese.

Por lo menos le había sacado a Chouji que Temari y Shikamaru no habían hecho nada y que únicamente habían estado entrenando, por eso él necesitaba una ducha.

* * *

Temari ahora se debatía como toda mujer, entre la razón y el corazón, y aunque ella no quisiese admitir a éste último en ese lío que tenía montado en la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no era normal la atracción ni la obsesión: como quería llamar a ese sentimiento completamente desorientador, y como buena cazadora, necesitaba pararse a reflexionar.

Shikamaru era un buen joven, y ella sabía que con él una vida sería fácil, pero ante todo no quería admitir que podría convivir con otro hombre y mucho menos con alguien menor, vago y guapo. Él era un tabú, porque no era ni por asomo el tipo de ninja que ella deseaba tener bajo sus caderas, pero aun así le atraía terriblemente, y temía que esa atracción constase de sentimientos relacionados con el conocido amor.

Nunca podría aceptar que el Nara le hacía sentir todo eso, prefería cualquier cosa antes que rendirse ante aquel muchacho que carecía de experiencia con el sexo femenino, pero que aun así conseguía excitarla de ese modo.

Era peligroso… pero la mente humana puede ser manipulada, y ella misma se auto convencería de que él sólo sería un juego… pronto se pondría manos a la obra con formatear su cerebro… pronto… cuando… lo consiguiese a él.

* * *

**Bien, sé que muchas querréis matarme, yo misma me siento defraudada por haber abandonado durante tanto tiempo el fanfic, pero tenía dos opciones y no sabía como desarrollarlas para que una fuese mejor, vamos, que soy una maldita vaga que se le fue el santo al cielo, y dejé mis dos opciones sin pulir hasta este momento (ni siquiera ahora las tengo claras) pero sé que debo ponerme manos a la obra y espero que puedan perdonar mi tardanza.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida sempai Temari-vc, la cual me tiene preocupada ya que no he conseguido hablar con ella a pesar del accidente en Chile.**

**Te quiero mucho sempai, y tods aquells que también han tenido problemas con el terremoto, les deseo lo mejor y que sepan que me tiene apoyándoles aquí, desde España.**


	12. Lucha

**Capítulo 12. Lucha - Faito**

_El cervatillo había escapado ya de muchas otras trampas como para caer en esa, y el simple gesto de menosprecio de poder creer que sería capturado le hacía hervir la sangre, él podía, porque él mandaba en si mismo, y sus sentimientos… O eso pensaba._

_

* * *

_

Pasó muchas horas pensando en qué podría hacer. Podría decir que ninguna solución le hizo gracia, pero sinceramente no había descubierto solución que rechazar, no se le ocurría nada, estaba completamente en blanco y eso la exasperaba.

Temari era una mujer complicada, ella debía ser más lista si quería pillar a la Sabaku No en su plan, con confesiones de su propia lengua bífida de víbora peligrosa come hombres de otras. Si, ella aceptaba que la aborrecía por ese mismo motivo, porque su Shikamaru tenía una extraña relación con ella que al principio clasificó de amistad. Pero aquello se salía de los límites del aprecio, aquello era algo más oscuro y significativo y ella no permitiría que algo pasase entre su compañero de equipo y la rubia de Sunakagure.

Rápidamente decidió que la mejor manera era enfadar a la rubia, y rápidamente Ino se aventuró a los terrenos Nara, atravesando las distintas mansiones del clan, hasta llegar a la más cercana al bosque sin llegar a estar dentro, la de Shikamaru.

Allí no esperó ni un momento en tocar la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse dejando a la vista una morena con el ceño fruncido, sí, Yoshino debía estar muy enfadada.

**-¡Shikamaru! ¡Ino está aquí! ¡Pero no te creas que te vas a librar de ordenar la casa! ¡Yo me marcho a comprar, pero entre los tres vais a limpiar hasta que reluzca tanto que duela!**

¿Entre los tres?

Sí, allí estaba Temari, de pie junto a Shikamaru, mostrándole apoyo con la mirada…

Shikamaru no iba a caer en sus garras, claro que no…

-**Ino, imagino que no querrás quedarte, limpiar no es lo tuyo**-comentó Shikamaru admirando lo que su madre llamaba suciedad. Deberían hacer una patrulla en busca de la más mínima mota de polvo, y aun así los superpoderes de su madre descubriría suciedad.

-**Eso Ino, aquí puedes romperte una uña o mancharte el pelo**-alegó Temari, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Aquello hizo que le hirviese la sangre a la Yamanaka, y rápidamente cogió un trapo de la cocina y atravesó el salón.

¡Le demostraría a Shikamaru lo buena ama de casa que podría ser ella, aunque no le interesase en lo más mínimo!

Lo sintió, en su espalda, una mirada de complicidad entre ellos dos, estaban dejando claro que creían que ella no podría limpiar… se iban a enterar.

Temari también comenzó a limpiar, en la cocina, con la constante ayuda de Shikamaru para buscar los utensilios para fregar los platos y su colocación.

Esa niña chula se iba a arrepentir de intentar medirse con la grandísima Temari, sólo hacía falta ver lo tonta que había sido al elegir quitar el polvo y ordenar un poco por encima la sala de estar.

En cambio ella, rápidamente había escogido la cocina, eso le dejaría en el compromiso de tener que preguntar a Shikamaru dónde se guardaba cada cubierto o plato, y en el mejor de los casos, tenerlo junto a ella secando los platos y ordenándolos.

Además, era una tarea más larga lo que dejaría en evidencia a Ino.

Desde luego pensaba pasar esas vacaciones luchando con garras y dientes por Shikamaru, porque ninguna mosquita muerta le iba a quitar semejante premio…

Aunque había algo que comenzaba a preocuparla… ante tantas dificultades Temari si bien era muy luchadora, un hombre no merecía tanta importancia, en cambio estaba dándolo todo por Shikamaru.

No quería pensar en eso, pero era necesario, si bien no iba a dejar posibilidad alguna de implicarse más sentimental en esa cacería, tampoco iba a dejar que se le escapase de las manos.

Pero era oscuro. Había algo más, y no, no quería reconocerlo, pero quizás se trataba de algo más fuerte que la atracción.

¿Se estaría enamorando?

* * *

**Me ha costado lo mío retomar mis fanfics, pero aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste, y que me apoyen mucho, porque lo voy a necesitar.**

**¡Besazos! Les quiero!**

**¿Qué fic prefieren que actualize más a menudo?**


	13. Una invitación

**CAPITULO 13. UNA INVITACIÓN**

_El reto se había convertido en una competición, le daba interés al juego, ganar de esa manera tendría más gracia, pero su ánimo, su forma de comportarse, tranquila y relajada podría verse alterada, y no quería demostrar su verdadero nerviosismo..._

* * *

La noche llegó relativamente pronto, la casa había quedado completamente limpia, aunque Yoshino no lo había aceptado. Ambas rubias peleaban por quedarse más tiempo con el vago, y él en ese momento solo pensaba en que el trabajo se había dividido en 3 personas, o mejor dicho entre dos, sus dos amigas. Aquel día no podía ir mejor, aunque no podía salir al jardin a ver las nubes, sería demasiado descarado y las dos se marcharían dejandole a él la tarea.

También era verdad, y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, que no le estaba costando demasiado hacer algo de trabajo. Temari le daba conversación, se entretenian hablando y hacia más amena la tarde de limpieza. Luego le agradecería a ambas la ayuda invitándolas a tomar algo.

-**Shikaaaaa, ya he terminado con esta habitación**-comentó la Yamanaka asomandose por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-**Bien Ino, ahora solo falta que no me llames así**-respondió en un tono de reproche y vergüenza, aunque manteniendo su faceta de desinterés.

-**¿Y eso por qué, Shika-kun?**-le preguntó Temari, acercándose a su oído, con un tono inocente, mientras seguía secando uno de los tazones de la comida.

La piel se le erizó, contuvo el impulso físico de retorcer el cuello como cuando le daban escalofríos, y sus ojos abiertos no se fijaron en nada, simplemente su cerebro se encargó de repetir las palabras de la rubia, mientras su subcosciente simulaba el tacto de uno de sus dedos, recorriendo su cuello, bajando suavemente... Imaginario o no, era como si hubiese sentido ese contacto, desde luego necesitaba controlar sus hormonas.

-**Soy un hombre ya, creo que sería más apropiado llamarme por mi nombre, y no por un diminutivo**-explicó tranquilamente, aparentando normalidad.

-**De acuerdo vago, me aseguraré de decir tu nombre cuando lo crea oportuno**-finalizó ella, dándo la vuelta y volviendo sobre la encimera, no sin antes sonreirle de medio lado; no por provocación. Pero ella sabía muy bien que deseaba que la hiciera gritar su nombre, gemirlo mientras sus uñas recorrian su espalda. Aquella sonrisa insinuante se le había escapado, pero el color rosado que subió a las mejillas del Nara le habían animado bastante.

Seguía siendo el niño de antes, que se sonrojaba ante la mínima mencion de contacto. Y eso a ella, le encantaba.

-**¿Cómo me compensarás este esfuerzo inhumano que estoy haciendo por ayudarte?**-preguntó la rubia, apoyandose en la mesa ahora, simulando agotamiento.

-**Ya había pensado en eso, ¿recuerdas Ino que Chouji nos habló del nuevo restaurante de los Omoto? Les llevaré allí para agradecerles a ambas por la ayuda**-solucionó él.

A ambas... Ese crio no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

* * *

¡Relleno, relleno everywhere! Sé que me odiáis, pero la verdad es que este fanfic se me está atascando, necesito revisar la historia completamente, repasarla y pensar a fondo en qué quiero para los próximos capítulos, esta actualización es una muestra de que no me olvido de escribir, pero por ahora nada me convence demasiado, además de que veo poco movimiento últimamente. Que más decir, leo casi todas las historias nuevas que salen, aunque pocas veces comento, espero encontrar tiempo para todo.

Besos, y espero que aunque haya estado atascada tanto tiempo, siga habiendo lectoras de esta historia ;)


	14. El ansiado descanso

**Capítulo 13. El ansiado descanso.**

La tarde anterior había estado repleta de planes futuros, la cena con la Yamanka y con Shikamaru, el día en las termas con Tenten que le había propuesto horas más tarde... y algún que otro compromiso más del que no se acordaba.

Y como era hoy el día de relajación, no le importó no pegar ojo a la noche. Ciertamente tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer con la estúpida rubia fisgona del equipo 10.

Shikamaru pasaría parte de la mañana con ella por lo que se duchó rápidamente y descansó de su ropa de entrenamiento. Aquel sol y el kimono negro no podían hacer buen equipo. En cambio cogió uno blanco con pequeños bordados y detalles lilas, muy claro y lo dejó listo en la cama para la tarde. Se puso una de las camisetas grandes que tenía de sus hermanos, oliéndola con una sonrisa, pretendiendo emborracharse con el aroma y olvidar que su hermano Kankuro estaba lejos ahora y Gaara estaría muy ocupado. Debía enviarles una carta. Sabía que su hermano el pelirrojo acostumbraba a hacerlo si ella no la enviaba en un tiempo, pero esta vez quiso sorprenderlos a ambos.

La puerta sonó, y comprendió que era tarde hasta para Shikamaru, que se había acostumbrado durante su estancia en Konoha a levantar a la misma hora que ella, a asearse y partir para desayunar juntos en su apartamento o por el camino.

Abrió y se lo encontró con dos surcos bajo los ojos. Ojeras. El pobre no había dormido y se veía que le costaba mantenerse de pie y prestando atención.

-Pasa vago. ¿Te has quedado dormido contra la puerta?-comentó apreciando la rojez a un lado de su cara, supuso de mantenerla apoyada contra el marco que había dejado un débil dibujo.

Solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta, si que había debido de dormir mal. Sintiendo lástima y con todo el cariño que ella podía manejar, le pegó una patada en el culo cuando estaba cerca del sofá y este calló de cara contra el mueble, aunque extrañamente la postura no parecía incomoda mientras el impacto no le hubiese golpeado en la cara.

No. Él levanto un brazo de espaldas junto con un gruñido como el anterior pero en un tono más bajo, más de rendición y agradecimiento.

-¡Maldito seas, vago de los huevos!-respondió exasperada y riendo al nuevo espécimen frente a ella,-imagino que pretenderás desayunar aquí.

El moreno, haciendo lo que pareció un grandísimo e inhumano esfuerzo, se giró sobre un hombro mientras asentía cegado por la luz de la ventana.

La rubia comprensiva se acercó y corrió las cortinas, que aunque no eran opacas, parecieron dejar descansar mejor al vago que había bajado la mano de su frente y ya no se protegía los ojos.

Como estaba de vacaciones y una de las cosas que más echaba de menos eran los desayunos que preparaba junto a Kankuro en Suna, en los cuales ambos hacían diferentes platos que dominaban y los dejaban en la mesa cual banquete.

Gaara solía llegar guiado por su olfato, y a esas horas, se permitía hacer un poco el tonto, y simulaba estar sonámbulo mientras seguía el plato y a su portador por todo el comedor. Ellos para hacerlo rabiar daban varias vueltas, e incluso alguna vez se habían tirado el plato de lado a lado por encima de la mesa. Mentiría si dijese que nunca se rompió ni uno, pero era muy divertido ver al pequeño más animado que de costumbre. Luego ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte, hasta que él se quejaba, y cogía una tostada y se la estampaba en la boca al aviso de cosas como.

"Paquete para el kazekage", o, "viene el halcon mensajerooooooo". Y alargaba la última vocal hasta que conseguía meterle la tostada en la boca. Como si fuera fácil... A veces, él se la devolvía y le hacía lo mismo, ella orgullosa acababa manchándole tanto o más como ella estaba, y Kankuro reía, llamando la atención de los dos y acabando peor.

Las tostadas habían saltado hacía rato, el piso en silencio y sus pensamientos la habían alejado completamente de la situación. Sonrió nostálgica y decidió que el día en que viese a sus hermanos, los llenaría de mermelada de tal manera que el pelo de Kankuro pareciese el de Gaara de tanta fresa y a Gaara le haría una mascarilla de algún otro condimento que encontrase. Pensó en Ino y la imaginó con membrillo por toda la cara.

Comenzó a reír y el oyó al vago removerse. ¡A poner la mesa!, se dijo a si misma.

-¿De qué te ríes problemática?-preguntó él, se había movido del sofá a la silla de la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para dejarse luego caer sobre la madera.

-Te vas a manchar el pelo, vago. Peor aún, vas a dejar tu pelo en mi comida, cerdo.

Él levantó la cabeza, "maldita mujer problemática" pudo leer en su mirada, y ella sonrió. Empezaron a comer juntos, en silencio hasta que él se dio por satisfecho y volvió a tirarse al sofá.

-¿No vas a hacer nada en todo el día, Shikamaru?

Asombrado por llamarle por su nombre después de ese tiempo con críticas a su vagueza, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué propones?

-Salir no te apetece, ¿no?

-¿Hay algún tablero de shogi por aquí?

-No.

-Pues vístete nos vamos a mi casa-respondió él.-En todo este tiempo todavía no hemos jugando ninguna partida, quiero ver si has mejorado-añadió con picardia.

-¡Eh! Que soy buena vago estúpido, otra cosa es que tu tengas suerte siempre.

-Suerte... si quieres llamarlo así. Pero deberías aceptar que en lo intelectual te supero, rubia-lanzó soberbio y con esa sonrisa de medio lado que la derretía.

Tan soberbio como ella, y eso le ponía de una manera... ¡Más disfrutaría ganándole Y corriendo hacia su cuarto, salió en pocos minutos, con el kimono blanco y lila que había preparado para luego con Tenten.

-¿A dónde vais a ir, por cierto?

-Ahhhh... que más te da. Son cosas de mujeres-contestó dándole un suave, rápido y juguetón toque en la nariz. Agarró su mano, tiró de él para levantarlo y salieron rumbo a la casa de los Nara.

*-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-*

-¡Te odio!-dijo lanzándole la ficha que él acababa de comerle.

-Auch mujer, si es tan duro el golpe hacia tu ego, ¡no aceptes jugar!

-¡Juegas sucio! Puede que seas algo más inteligente que yo, ¡pero no como para no ganarte nunca! ¿¡Naciste con un tablero de estos bajo el brazo, niñato!?

Se había olvidado por completo del comportamiento que debía tener con él, de la seductora mujer que era y de que en su terreno, al igual que él con los juegos de mesa, ganaría sin duda alguna.

-Quiero otra-anunció, hinchando las mejillas y mirándole con un falso enfado.

-Para que te enfades más, lo que faltaba-rió él divertido.

Maldito Nara y su heredada inteligencia... Ya sabía que haría el segundo día de sus vacaciones.

-Espérame un momento, y vete colocando las fichas, echamos otra-aclaró sin darle oportunidad a contestar por su rápida huída puertas a dentro de la casa.

Encontró a la madre de Shikamaru en por el pasillo, vestida ya para salir.

-Yoshino-san-la saludó ella educadamente,-¿podría decirme donde esta Shikaku-san?

-Planeas quitarme al marido, ¿Temari? Una ya no puede luchar con la belleza de alguien tan joven y guapa como tú.

-No Yoshino, pretendo que me ayude a darle una lección de humildad a su hijo si lo considera correcto-comentó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que se le contagió a la morena rápidamente.

-¿Te ha ganado y buscas una estrategia para vencerlo?

-Veo por qué es tan listo su hijo, Shikaku-san es muy inteligente, pero usted, es tan lista como yo. Comprenderá entonces y espero que me apoye.

-Claro bonita, este hijo mio será vago hasta para ser vanidoso, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Además, con lo inteligente que tú eres, debería andarse más con cuidado, anda demasiado confiado con ese juego. Pero te aviso que tampoco Shikaku le ha ganado nunca. Deberías preguntarle a él y a Kurenai para completar la estrategia. Por lo que sé su hijo también juega en honor a Asuma. Entre los tres le bajareis los humos al vago de mi hijo.

-¿Qué cuchicheáis mujeres?-preguntó el requerido líder del clan Nara.

-Te necesitamos.

Y después de comentarle a Shikaku lo que habían pensado, él arregló una fecha con Temari y le dijo que pasaría por casa de Kurenai para avisarles a ellos dos también. El pequeño pondría pegas de ganar a su padrino, pero él en un futuro también querría hacerlo, y cedería.

-Ya están las f... Vosotros tres...-miró receloso el Nara,-¿qué planeáis?

-Nada hijo, la preciosa de Temari me había preguntado que podría visitar en la aldea, y Yoshino y yo creemos que le gustaría ver los ciervos.

-Bien, la llevaré-respondió sabiendo que tendría que cumplir con los caprichos de la extranjera.

-No, no, Shikamaru, también tienes vacaciones tú, puedes desentenderte un rato de mi. Tu padre me acompañará, es mucho más agradable que tú-le recriminó sacándolo la lengua en gesto de burla.

El joven los miró con dudas, pero cedió. Le gustaría tener un rato para descansar, y mañana, puesto que hoy Temari estaría con Tenten y él con Chouji, podría tumbarse a ver las nubes, sus añoradas nubes...

Y la paz fluyó de recordarlo y dejó el tema aparcado hasta recibir el grito de su madre.

-¡Shikamaru! Temari...-añadió a ella suavemente en la conversación con un brillo cómplice - id a por algo de comida para traer aquí de algún local de comida. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, vendré en dos horas más o menos y comeremos todos juntos.

La rubia asintió, contenta por el vínculo que se iba formando con la madre de Shikamaru.

_Vínculo... quizás aquello no era lo mejor. Pero se sentía tan bien._

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Ya organizaría sus pensamientos y jugadas luego. A la noche le habían dado un dolor de cabeza terrible y necesitaba respirar aire fresco y dejarse llevar por un dìa cotidiano y simple.

Como le gustaban esos días, que se dejaba llevar por la rutina, y su cabeza, menos preocupada, podía pensar libremente. Pero que no le quitasen la adrenalina, la subida entre sus piernas y hasta la tripa y la garganta que la enmudecía en una buena pelea, _o en un buen polvo..._

Mierda.

Sonriente, se despidió con la cabeza de Yoshino, y avanzando hacia fuera mientras el padre de Shikamaru le abría la puerta con una sonrisa y un guiño, supo que mañana podría hacer que el vago se comiese sus palabras.

Ella no le ganaría, ¡le derrotaría!

Cuando Shikamaru llegó hasta su lado, decidieron que tanto ramen no podría ser sano, y tenían dos horas...

-Creo que voy a cocinar yo algo-comentó alegre la rubia.

En Suna le gustaba mucho, sus hermanos se lo agradecían con sonrisas tan bonitas y sinceras... y por el favor que le harían los progenitores del moreno, le pareció correcto devolvérselo con algo rico.

La comida conquista corazones. Agradecía que su metabolismo quemara rápidamente junto con el entrenamiento todo lo que comía, dejándola en sus maravillosas curvas, sin engordarla o adelgazarla. Por ella amaba comer. Probar de todo y un poco más, rebañar las salsas del plato con pan o sin él.

Chouji sería su próxima opción para esas vacaciones. Seguro que él conocía restaurantes realmente buenos. Y de pensarlo, la boca se le hizo agua, literalmente.

Se guió por el olor, y giró la cabeza.

-Chouji.

Ella le miró interrogante como respuesta.

-Chouji suele comer allí con su familia. O solo.

-Estaba pensando en secuestrarlo un día y comer con él. Seguro que conoce muchos sitios.

-¿Te gusta la comida? Le va a encantar esa noticia, no se habla demasiado con las otras chicas, y a Ino es muy difícil hacerla comer, y menos comida de engorde.

-No engordo, bueno, lo quemo todo.

-¿Tanto entrenas?-preguntó él asombrado, imaginándose a su amigo entrenando hasta muscular el gran cuerpo que tenía. No podía verse a si mismo entrenar hasta ese punto.

-No solo eso, también quemo grasa con otras actividades.

Y aunque no lo quiso, aquello sonó realmente revelador, y cierto era que quemaba mucho con el sexo, era tan completo que sería difícil no hacerlo, pero a ella le gustaba hacer otras cosas, como pasear, competir en carreras con sus hermanos, practicar supervivencia en los bosques, que ellos no manejaban tan bien. Incluso el yoga. Aquello la ayudaba a relajarse y a mantener esa flexibilidad que pocos habían visto, y a pesar de que todas sus vestimentas venían con un corte desde lo alto de la pierna para no entorpecerla, el Nara no habría pensado en algo tan... tentador. Y para defenderse, y aunque le gustaba tentarlo y ponerlo nervioso, no era el momento, respondió.

-Yoga, carreras, y otras cosas. No todo es lanzar kunais y recorrer la aldea. Hay que ponerse metas, bajar el tiempo, subir la velocidad de los movimientos...

-Que problemático...

-¿Cómo entrenas tú, vago?

-Pues como la gente normal...

Ella lo miró, suponiendo que normal para él era dedicar dos horas tan solo a un entrenamiento, del cual media hora se pasaría enfrentándose a estrategias propuestas por su sensei, lo cual no estaba mal, pero si la hora y media restante, y conociendo a Shikamaru, solo practicaba su puntería y algo de taijutsu, era más vago de lo que creía.

-Entrena conmigo-resolvió ella, curiosa. Así podría saber si había acertado.

-Ni loco. Se por qué Kankuro lleva una vestimenta tan completa, estoy seguro de que lo llenas de cortes y arañazos con ese maldito abanico y tiene que taparlos por orgullo después.

-Puedo arañarte de otra manera, tu elijes de cual-declaró ella finalizando la conversación y dejándolo callado para rato. Él ahora pensaría en el significado de aquellas palabras, pero estaba segura de que lo tomaría a broma.

Si él supiese que ayer no pudo concentrarse del todo a la noche porque la idea de colgarse de su espalda y marcarlo posesivamente con las uñas le rondaba y le impedía dormir...

*-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-*

Por suerte, o por desgracia, después de haber comprado todos los alimentos que necesitaba para cocinar, solo habían hecho eso. Cocinar.

El calentón que mantenía desde la noche anterior no desaparecía, y rememorar la escena para sus adentro, en la que le arañaba la espalda, y se mezclaba con la vivida...

Esa cocina se estaba volviendo una tentación, y aunque era la casa de los padres del vago, no le habría importado jugarse a la suerte una interrupción si de terminar con esa electrizante necesidad se trataba.

La sonrisa de Yoshino al entrar en casa, acompañada de su marido había sido un gran regalo para la rubia. Como buena cocinera que era la Nara, sabía que aquello era más que casero por el olor que había en la cocina. Entendió esa comida como una compensación por el favor y trato que habían hecho antes.

-Es una lástima que no se acepte la poligamia en esta aldea, Temari-le alabó el mayor de los Nara con un guiño,-no te enfades cariño-dijo estaba vez mirando a su mujer.

-Tranquilo hombre, te la arrebataría yo-comentó ella mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No convirtáis a Temari en mi madre, por favor. Bastante recibo ya siendo su amigo, si le doy un derecho familiar acabaré en una tumba en el desierto-rogó el joven siguiéndoles el juego.

Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a los alagos de Gaara, compartidos con Kankuro pues él también cocinaba junto a ella, se sonrojó. Al darse cuenta de ello Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa encandilado por la ternura que podía desprender aquella mandona a veces.

-Parad ya-pidió ella sincera. No quería mostrar algo tan bueno de ella, y aquello no le sorprendió en cambio al vago.

Era modesta. Pedía su reconocimiento como ninja, y lo merecía con creces... pero ahora entendía que era una caja de sorpresas, y la violenta, pasional y fuerte Temari también había criado a sus hermanos. Sabía ser bondadosa, cuidadosa y amable, sabía sonreír como le hacía a él más de lo que querría admitir probablemente. Y por un momento, quiso que no fuese así.Que solo él le arrancase esa sincera sonrisa...

-De verdad, Temari. Esta riquísimo.

-Gracias Yoshino, no tenía pensado cocinar este plato, pero encontré los ingredientes y pensé que quizás les gustase probar algo de mi aldea-comentó ella.

Shikaku la miró. La rubia era hasta más considerada que Yoshino con él cuando empezaron... eso le alegraba. Quedaría poco para que aquellos dos aceptasen que pasarían toda la vida juntos.

-También he de admitir que en Suna los ingredientes son más sabrosos-ahí estaba la Temari de siempre,-sobretodo recientes. Como cuando coges un fruto del árbol y lo muerdes. Eso si es sabor.

-Mañana, cuando veamos los ciervos te llevaré a una pequeña zona del bosque. Hay unas frutas increíbles, ácidas, dulces, amargas... de cualquier sabor yo te las señalaré. Me gustaría que pudieses llevarte algunas a Suna, tendré que pensar algo... este tipo de frutas no aguantan demasiado, y con las temperaturas del desierto...

-Un día convenceré a mis hermanos de que me acompañen, espero que entonces puedan probarlas. A Kankuro le encantarán. Él es mejor que yo cocinando, es muy creativo y se arriesga mucho con los sabores, pero al final nos sorprende con cosas riquísimas-dijo esto último mordiéndose el labio recordando los días que él cocinaba. Aquello si era bueno.

-Siempre he querido conocer más gastronomía de otras aldeas-coincidió Yoshino.

-Chouji es un experto en eso, ya sabes mamá.

-Hablando de Chouji, Shikamaru, después de quedar tu con él, ¿podrías proponer que comamos mañana juntos?

-Claro. Él conoce los mejores restaurantes de la villa. Te hará falta más de una semana o dos para contentarlo y acompañarlo a todos los sitios.

-Pues si tan bueno es su gusto, tendré que estar aquí dos semanas si hace falta. Ahora, ¡a recoger! Si vago, te digo a ti, que yo ya he cocinado dos veces en el día de hoy, me tienes sobreexplotada-le acusó con falsa indignación.

-¡Shikaku! ¡Ayuda a tu hijo! ¿Cuando dices que va Tenten a buscarte, Temari?

-Oh, no. He quedado con ella ya en las termas. Temía que mis planes se cambiasen, o al final no me encontrase en el apartamento para cuando ella llegase, así que preferí quedar allí.

-Pues no tenéis mucho camino, pero deberíais salir en un rato, Temari.

-¿Deberíais?-preguntó Shikamaru volviendo de la cocina a recoger más platos.

-¿No piensas acompañarla? Temari quizás no sabe donde pillan las termas. Además vago, siempre estás en casa. ¡Así no hay quien tenga un momento romántico con tu padre!

-Mamá... no hables de eso-pidió con cara de desagrado el Nara.

-¡No rechistes y acompáñala!

Y sin poder poner objeción alguna, terminó con la mesa, y salió con Temari de la casa, sin mirar atrás. Odiaba ver los gestos entre sus padres, malditos depravados...

-Es muy romántico. El seguir así después de tanto tiempo-aclaró ella.

-Esto es culpa tuya, Temari. Yo ahora podría estar viendo mis preciadas nubes, o jugando un poco de shogi tal vez.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con tu padre? Shikamaru-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro,-él tiene cosas más interesantes y divertidas ahora que hacer-añadió con una mirada pícara.

-¡Para ya! Son unos depravados... ¡Todos!

-¿Yo también?-preguntó ella inocente, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo mientras le miraba.

Tan sexy...

-Sí. Tú también.

Y siguieron por el camino, él con una sonrisa inspirada por la risa con la que le contestó la rubia. Ella, contenta por intimidar y a la vez, estaba segura, de corromper al bebé llorón.

* * *

**Bueno, que decir, 8 páginas y un párrafo de un tirón, y todavía no ha acabado el día. Pretendía acabar hoy con las termas, pero creo que ya es suficientemente largo. Si encontráis faltas de ortografía os agradecería que me las pusierais, además de que ya ando cansada de la vista y se me pasan cosas grandes. **

**Os quiero mucho, ¡besos!**

**¡Espero que os guste la continuación! ¡NATH, ESCRIBE!**


	15. Las termas

**Capítulo 15. Las termas.**

No tardó mucho en llegar a las termas, aunque era una pena, quería saber que más pensaba el pequeño cervatillo de ella.

Depravada... había dado en el clavo, le iba a enseñar lo sucia que era en la cama pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-Que feliz estás hoy Temari, ¿son las vacaciones o ya te has merendado a algún yogurín de konoha? ¿Quizás uno muy listo y vago?

-Poco me falta, Tenten-respondió ella orgullosa.

La castaña no pudo abrir más los ojos de la sorpresa, de no ser porque aunque divertida y loca, Temari no solía hacer bromas, habría pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Por fin le vas a decir que sientes?

-Tente... querida... ¿sentir yo algo? Solo quiero jugar un poco, ver si es tan genio en la cama como en la batalla. Me conoces, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con él?

Y no siendo la kunoichi de las armas el cerebro de Shikamaru, necesitó todo el camino hasta el agua para pensar en cómo seguir esa conversación y sonsacarle sus propósitos, los que ocultaba, a Temari.

-¿Solo sexo? ¿Para él también?

-Sabrá ver que es solo eso-aunque lo dudó por un momento. Shikamaru no tenía ni idea de por qué ella no tenía novio, pero tampoco le había dicho que encadenarse a uno la espantaba, que dejar de picotear o de ir de capullo en capullo la agobiaba.

Pero él... si ella acababa siendo su primera mujer, ¿sabría él controlar sus sentimientos? ¿Querer lo mismo que ella, sexo y mantener su buena amistad?

Puñetera Tenten y su empatía y preocupación.

-Temari, no juegues con él. Ni contigo misma. Lleva siendo tu amigo ya años, jugarte la amistad por un simple revolcón que nada te asegura que vaya a merecer la pena, porque maravilloso tendría que ser para compensar el perder el apoyo que el Nara ha sido para ti durante todo este tiempo.

-Déjalo ya, seré buena con él, y si lo pienso mucho, con él o con cualquiera, acabaría dándome al celibato. El Nara no merece que me coma la cabeza de esta manera, hay tensión sexual, yo le estoy haciendo un favor se podría decir.

-Temari...

El reproche en la voz de su amiga no ayudó mucho.

-Le estoy enseñando a besar, a tocar a una mujer, a hacerla sentir bien de verdad, desde el orgasmo hasta el empapar la sábanas.

-¿Él quiere ese favor? ¿Lo ve como un favor? Sé que no vas a hablarlo con él, te conozco. Te le insinuarás, acabareis retozando como animales durante una larga y salvaje noche, al día siguiente te comportarás fría, y ni tú ni él conseguiréis salvar esa amistad sin arriesgar aunque sea un poco de confianza. Darás por hecho que él sabe que solo quieres unos orgasmos y ya.

-Es listo, sabe analizar mejor que nadie, me conoce perfectamente. Si no lo ve así es porque no se ha esforzado en pensarlo.

-O porque tu das a entender otras cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que estás enamorada de él.

La rubia suspiró, se relajó y esta vez dejó que su piel sintiera el calor del agua. La conversación también le estaba calentando la cabeza asi que no era una buena combinación.

-No le he dado a entender eso.

-Es imposible que no lo hayas hecho, porque lo estás y no puedes ocultarlo.

-¡Joder, Tenten! ¡No te he pedido que vengas aquí a analizarme, pero si lo haces, hazlo bien!-bajando el volumen de su voz, le respondió:-yo no estoy enamorada del vago.

-Quién lo diría, con esa mirada que le hechas. Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero yo que tú me lo planteaba, porque Temari, si te das cuenta demasiado tarde, la que vas a sufrir vas a ser tú.

-Vale, ¿ahora podemos cambiar de tema?

-Como tú digas. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Sobreviviendo a la abstinencia sexual a la que le empujas cuando no vas a verlo.

La castaña comenzó a reír imaginándoselo. Cuando el marionetista se reprimía era tan adorable, y sobre todo volatil.

El problema, es que la rubia de Suna no era la única rubia allí.

*-_-* *-_-* *-_-* *-_-**-_-* (parece la cara de Tenten seria con moños) *-_-* *-_-*

-Chouji, dijo eso.

-Ino, no seas paranoica. Puede que Temari pueda parecer una "femme fatale" pero no creo que sea así en realidad. Y de ser así, ¿por qué no fue a por Shikamaru antes?

-Vas a compararme al Shikamaru de antes con el de ahora. Los músculos, el carácter de lucha y el valor que le dio la muerte se Asuma...

-Yo creo que ella vio algo en él antes que eso, puede que tu no te hayas dado cuenta hasta hace poco, pero Shikamaru tiene muchas cosas que busca una mujer.

-Lo sé. Pero no me fío de ella, y ninguno de los dos deberíais.

-Mira, he hablado antes con él, y me ha avisado de que Temari quería comer conmigo mañana, hablaré con ella, intentaré sacarle todo lo que pueda, pero no te alteres, por favor.

La rubia lo miró con pena, ya no solo Shikamaru prefería la compañía de la extranjera, ahora Chouji también.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada de lo que he oído hasta que tú me dejes.

-Creo que deberías aclarar tus ideas. Si solo quieres sexo, díselo antes. Pero Temari, algo me dice que no es solo eso. Sé que eres terca y te cuesta aceptarlo, pero dale un repaso a tus sentimientos y pensamientos, no pierdes nada y puedes ganar mucho a cambio.

-Gracias, de verdad. Me alegra tener una buena amiga aquí.

-Desde Suna me cogiste cariño, ehhh. No te hagas la dura tonta, que lo sé-dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia un lado coqueta.

-No te emociones, te tengo mucho aprecio, lo sabes, ¡pero no vaciles o te daré con el abanico!

Las dos empezaron a reírse a la vez, divertidas por la recurrida amenaza de la rubia. La castaña había escuchado tantas veces como les extorsionaba a sus hermanos con la misma arma que le recordaba tantas escenas graciosas... Y a él. Maldito Kankuro, a ver si se dignaba a ir a verla de una maldita vez...

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

-No, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente batalla verbal por un día, además, antes de que te vuelva a abordar quiero que tengas más claras tus ideas.

-Como quieras, cenaré sola esta vez-respondió ella con una fingida cara de pena.

-No lo creo...

Y señaló con la cabeza a quien se acercaba.

-No puede vivir sin mi-susurró orgullosa la rubia.

Tenten salió de ahí no sin antes saludar al Nara con una mano y una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio otra mano, más vaga y menos efusiva.

Si Temari conseguía meter en ralla a ese hombre toda la aldea se lo agradecería, seguro.

-Hey.

-Hey-respondió ella imitando su voz grabe y su tono fastidioso y lento.

-No te burles, mujer.

-No me burlo, hombre-siguió con su juego.

Él gruñó ligeramente antes de parar dos pasos frente a ella.

-¿Dos para cenar, problemática?

-Empiezas a parecerte a Naruto, y yo no voy a dejarte vivir de _mi _caridad-respondió remarcando el pronombre.

-Tampoco deberías vivir tú de la de mi madre y de mi clan.

Maldito vago con respuestas para todo... Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y entró, dejándola abierta para él.

-Que rápido te rindes en esta batalla verbal. ¿Quién te ha domado?

¿Domado? ¿A ella? Curioso siendo ella misma la que cabalgaba y domaba a los hombres, como pensaba hacer con él.

-Te doy un poco de paz, antes de la guerra.

Él ganaba algunas veces, pero ella sabía ser cortante y callarle la boca con aquellas contestaciones doblemente significativas. Quizás era él quien veía el doble sentido, y ella las soltaba únicamente con una intención pura e inocente.

Pero... ella era tan lista como él, ¿quién iba a creerse que hablaba sin haber pensado antes lo que decía?

Maldita mujer problemática, esos pensamientos empezaban a calentarle. Si conseguía todo aquello con apenas una oración estaba seguro de que tenía más control sobre él que él mismo.

-¿Vas a volver a ensuciarme y rebozarme, mujer?

Ella calló esta vez. No esperaba aquello de su parte, quizás el Nara quería jugar al mismo juego provocador que ella.

-Es muy problemático quitarse todo eso del pelo.

Bien, zanjando el tema prefirió seguir adelante, haciendo como que esa respuesta nunca había sido dicha.

No se reconocía a ella misma, a su bífida y venenosa lengua, a su soltura y su atrevimiento. ¿Por qué él la iba ganando en su propio terreno?

_Piensa las cosas en frío, planealo todo como hace él, analiza las posibles respuestas o jugadas y una vez hecho todo lo anterior, lánzate._

-¿Debo dar por hecho entonces que esta vez cocinas tú?

-Ni loco, sabes que eso se me da mal. Yo te paso cosas y hago como que ayudo, y luego me llevo parte del mérito de la rica cena.

-¿Rica cena? Te gusta cómo cocino, ¿Shika-kun?

-Todavía no he probado tu comida, no sé si lo recuerdas...

Oh si, si que lo recordaba, y se esforzaba porque los detalles de aquella mañana se quedasen en su cabeza un poco más de tiempo.

-Porque alguien me entretuvo-respondió ella acusadora.

-¿¡Yo!? Fuiste tu, que te me abalanzaste como una loca.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Tú, que parecías un perro en celo!

-Yo nunca me lanzaría sobre una mujer tan problemática-zanjó él.

-Ya claro...-respondió ella sarcástica, pero para ser sincera, no recordaba quién había empezado aquello, pero Shikamaru tenía más sangre fría que ella, y menos atrevimiento.

Empezó a sacar cosas de la despensa, escogiendo entre los pocos alimentos que habían para su estancia.

-Eh, ¡tú! ¿Acaso crees que vas a elegir tú que vamos a cenar?

-Haz lo que quieras, con tal de no discutir...

-Oh, ¿al bebé llorón no le gustan las discusiones?-preguntó ella con desdén.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así...

-No se me ha olvidado lo llorica e infantil que eres.

-Si, pero tú estuviste como loca por restregarte y besar los labios de un "bebe llorón"-finalizó ganando la batalla y huyendo a preparar la mesa por si la rubia le devolvía la jugada.

¡Había que saber cuando rendirse haciéndolo parecer una victoria!

Y ella tuvo que resoplar para mantener la compostura y no lanzarle al maldito Nara la tabla de madera donde estaba cortando las verduras.

-Que mal perder tienes-volvió él al ataque, asomando solo la cabeza, y pudo esconderla a tiempo, pero por los pelos, porque dos milésimas de segundo después de su regocijo la tabla había volado directa a su cabeza.

-¡Agresiva!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Gritona!

-¡Llorica!

-Me llamas bebé a mi, pero tú has seguido con los insultos rebajándote al mismo nivel intelectual, ¡lista!

De nuevo a resoplar. Notaba que ya los brazos la tiraban por inercia a la espalda, para coger el abanico y estrellarselo contra la cabeza, pero estaba en la entrada, junto a la puerta.

Y aunque estampar su puño en la cara del moreno no ayudaría a conquistarlo, el cuerpo se lo pedía tanto... ¡Joder!

Mañana madrugaría para darle patadas a algún muñeco en los campos de entrenamiento, y con suerte pillaría a algún ninja con el que desfogarse en un combate.

-Debería echarte de aquí.

-Sabes que no te lo pasas tan bien con nadie.

-Tampoco nadie me hace hervir la sangre como tú, Nara. Parece que tienes energías solo para tocar las narices.

-Para tocártelas a ti, que eres mi rubia problemática favorita-aclaró él con un guiño juguetón, buscando desesperarla más.

Y es que era tan gracioso verla de mal humor, peligroso, si, pero le encantaba poder sacarla de sus casillas, solo él, y quizás Kankuro, pero al fin y al cabo él.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás tan inquieto porque quieres que se vuelva a repetir lo de la última vez. Es más, no solo lo quieres, lo deseas y necesitas.

Y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando él agachó la mirada. Asi que toda esa hiperactividad tan rara en él era por ello...

-No seas problemática.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-Me gusta enfadarte, ya lo sabes.

Ella le sonrió sarcástica, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro le recriminó.

-No, a ti te gusta tenerme tranquila porque sino es problemático para ti. Vienes buscando guerra, Shikamaru.

Aquella confianza y su nombro susurrado de manera acusadora pero con soberbia le nubló más el pensamiento.

Aquel Shikamaru no era él, el movido, pesado y demasiado atrevido por no decir suicida teniendo en cuenta de con quien trataba, no era él.

Y a la vez si. Era su nuevo yo, el desesperado por tumbar a la rubia en el suelo de nuevo y sacar de su boca algún tipo de promesa de que esos roces se repetirían más veces... Necesitaba saber que aquello no estaba olvidado y que no había sido un simple calentón por parte de ella.

(Sensibles, absteneros de seguir)

Y dispuesto a lanzarse una vez más en aquella noche, la agarró de la espalda, apretándola junto a él, y rápido y sin volver a pensarlo, juntó sus labios bruscamente con los de ella.

Si lo apartaba sería ya tarde, pues con un mordisco inmediato en su labio inferior, había aprovechado el suave gemido inaudible, pero vibrante en su boca, y había metido la lengua, degustando la boca de la kunoichi de nuevo.

Ella no podía cerrar los ojos todavía. Aquellas acusaciones habían sido su forma de atacar, pero no estaba para nada segura de que fueran ciertas. Se dijo a si misma que debería guiarse alguna vez más por el instinto si los resultados eran tan... productivos.

Aprovechando que su mano ya estaba sobre su hombro, lo agarró de su chaleco y lo acercó más a ella. Con el apoyo, se levantó de puntillas, y juntó aún más sus cuerpos, rozando en una suave y ligera subida su entrepierna.

El gruño suave en su boca, separándola de la de ella, pero con los dientes todavía aferrados a su labio.

No tardaron mucho en complementarse, como siempre, y conociéndose tan bien él abrió los brazos a los lados, esperando el movimiento de ella, que no se hizo esperar. Con impulso, saltó ligeramente para encadenar sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del moreno.

Soltó esa estúpida coleta para aferrarse al pelo de él, y soltando el amarre de sus labios, echó el cuello para atrás, cogiendo e incitándolo con su cuello.

Los dientes no tardaron en marcarse, y aunque ella ya lo sabía, aquel mordisco, fuerte, posesivo y doloroso, la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, parando en su intimidad. Apretó sus piernas y con ello el cuerpo del joven y él entendió que había hecho bien.

Sus manos bajaron hasta las nalgas de ella, la levantaron un poco más deseoso de sentir el roce de nuevo en su miembro y la recargó sobre la pared.

Aquel kimono no complicó mucho el camino. Asegurando el agarre de ella a su cintura, dirigió sus manos al escote, abriéndolo sin dudar,

Tiró de la tela consiguiendo deshacer la colocación de la tela, y metiendo las manos entre la tela y la suave y caliente piel de ella la aupó de nuevo dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

La delicadeza propia de un acto tan personal no se presentó aquella noche en esa habitación. Dejándola caer en la cama, en la cual rebotó divertida ella por los muelles, pudo apreciarla bien. Mejor que nunca. Con la ropa deshecha, ella soltó el lazo mientras él se deshacía del chaleco y la camiseta negra.

Ella tanteó con el pie el bulto en el pantalón del shinobi frente a ella. Con una sonrisa pícara se mordió el labio para tentarlo. Su gesto fue entendido, y antes de quitarse la maya de rejilla del torso, bajó sus pantalones.

Kami-sama sabía que habría gruñido de no estar ronca de deseo. Su instinto animal había devorado la poca cordura que ella pudo haber tenido alguna vez.

Con el mismo pie, pasándolo entre las piernas de él, haciendo gancho con sus nalgas, tiró para ella.

No iba hablar. Iba a dejar que cualquier sonido, cualquier palabra, cualquier súplica, porque sabía que las habría, se las arrebatase él.

Avanzó un paso gracias al empujón de ella. Estaba tan deseosa como él, se lo notaba en la cara, en el aroma, en la luz de su piel y el sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. Kiba, su clan, o cualquiera con un olfato tan sensible se habría emborrachado con ella. A él mismo le mareaba casi la sensación de notar como su cordura se deshacía, le abandonaba. Cual drogadicto, dejó su cuerpo caer ante la fuente.

Mordió esta vez cerca del hombro y notó como sus pechos chocaban con su torso, consecuencia del escalofrío en su espalda.

Casi como queriendo apagar el incendio que la consumía, y como un animal en celo como antes ella le había comparado, se encontró cruzando las piernas, reprimiendo y calmando la quemazón entre ellas.

¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera en ese punto ya? Unos besos, algo de roce, y ella sentía que si él no entraba rápido iba a desmayarse, a volverse loca, a quemarse viva...

Pero no era la única. Cada roce de sus cuerpos, y sobretodo con su pene, le brindaban un placer temporal, una caricia que lo templaba para lueo exigir el doble. Aquella mujer era su vicio, su tabaco. Le relajaba para luego alterarlo más, y más, y así hasta matarlo, esta vez de placer.

La vista se le nublaba, aquel cuarto no era excesivamente grande y ambos empezaban a sudar un poco. La levantó un poco avanzando con su brazo sobre su espalda dorada. Ella se recostó en los codos, facilitándole la tarea.

Cuando el enganche del sujetador se soltó sus pechos ya estaban libres del rápido tirón que él había hecho.

Y aunque en otras ocasiones, con comportamientos similares, había pedido a sus compañeros de cama más lentitud y tranquilidad, ella misma deseaba romper la última prenda en el cuerpo del Nara con una furia animal, para dar cobijo dentro suyo a su miembro.

Volviendo un poco de razón a él, se dijo que no podía terminar pronto, que aquello que tanto había esperado y deseado debía durar horas, noches, meses...

Respiró hondo tres veces, no necesitaba pensar en una estrategia. Aunque resultara vergonzoso, ya había pensado en que hacer en una situación así con la princesa de Sunakagure. ¡Él era hombre! Y soñar despierto era gratis, ¿quién se lo podía reprochar?

Ella, aprovechando el momento de debilidad de él, levantó su cadera, contra su pene, con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados pudo producir un roce directo.

-¡Quieta!-le suplicó el genio. Y sabiendo que ella no pararía, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos efectuó los sellos correctos.

Las sombras no tardaron en aprisionarla, y manteniendo sus muñecas unidas por encima de su cabeza, la cadera pegada al colchón y sus pies a cada pata de la cama, pudo tener tiempo y esperanza para creer que podría nominarla... por lo menos por un rato, rezó.

Ella gimió en respuesta por la sumisión obligada, incapaz de creer que el Nara estuviera llevando la riendas.

Otra vez esa maldita mujer incapaz de comprender lo que sus gemiditos o jadeos le hacían sentir a él...

Atrapó su boca y la mordió suavemente, con su lengua la recorrió entera, mientras que una mano bajaba a los pechos.

Pellizcando superficialmente el pezón se separó lo justo para mirar como ella reaccionaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y temblando de placer.

¿Eran todas tan sensibles? ¿Todas disfrutaban tanto en la cama como ella? Era arrebatadoramente sensual, hacía que mirarla doliese de placer.

-Maldito crío, bajarás la guardia-amenazó ella orgullosa, incapaz de dejarse llevar por él, tres años menor y a la vez con un magnetismo inhumano.

-Cállate y disfruta, mujer. Te dejaré mandar, no voy a hacerlo yo todo-respondió él con una sonrisa, bajando su boca al pezón izquierdo.

Y ella no quiso aceptarlo, pero dejarse doblegar por aquel moreno no le importaba, pero una vez dado aquel aviso debía volver al ataque cuando pudiese.

Su lengua lo recorrió suavemente al principio, trazando círculos alrededor mientras que su mano lo tocaba, lo apretaba suavemente y masajeaba.

La mano derecha descendió por sus costillas, perfilándolas. Aunque no se marcaban la profunda y acelerada respiración de ella las dejaba subir y bajar acompasadas. Descendió más, por su vientre, y bajando él de la cama con su boca pegada siempre a la piel de ella, se arrodilló en el boca avanzaba por el ombligo de la rubia mientras que su mano ya se encontraba en la cara interior de sus muslos.

Y sus dedos se movieron, suavemente, rozándola tan solo.

El gemido, no tan de placer esta vez, sino de súplica le alentó, mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse serena. No podía mover los pies, atados todavía por sus sombras, asi que solo pudo cerrar un poco sus piernas, juntando sus rodillas, vibrando de necesidad.

-Shh... déjame hacer-le ordenó él. Y esta vez ella acató la orden y se dejó llevar.

Los dedos no tardaron en juguetear con cariño con tu clítoris, mientras su boca había avanzado también a los muslos, y dejando pequeños y húmedos besos y algún que otro mordisco cada vez más cerca para verla retorcerse suavemente.

Decidido a hacerla suplicar de verdad, y con palabras, dejó sus dedos bajar unos centímetros más para enterrarse dentro de ella.

Tan húmeda, tan caliente... Resbalaron tan bien que el pensamiento de mi polla ahí lo hizo morderse los labios.

Paciencia... solo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia...

Para compensarlo y saciar un poco su sed de calor, y de gemidos de ella, su boca dejó un delicado mordisco en su clítoris, y a la vez que siguió con un lametazo, sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella curvándose.

Comenzó a sacarlos y a meterlos de nuevo un poco más fuerte cada vez, dejando un margen de 3 segundo aproximadamente entre gemido y gemido. Hasta que ese margen comenzó a disminuir a la vez que el volumen de las súplicas aumentaba, la tensión en su miembro le dolía cada vez más y las sábanas, arrastradas y enganchadas entre los dedos de la kunoichi subían y deshacían la cama.

-¡ Suéltame!

-No.

-¡Shikamaru!

El la miró, confiado de que le dejaría hacerla terminar, asi que soltó el jutsu y relajado, agarró de los muslos a aquella maldita problemática, enterrando su boca por completo para introducir su lengua dentro de ella, saborearla y disfrutar de la humedad que él le causaba.

Un tirón en su pelo le hizo subir la cabeza, y él se alzó un poco, y sobre sus pies y con sus rodillas en el colchón fue a pedir explicaciones.

Estúpido. Una hábil y rápida pierna le había propinado un golpe no doloroso, pero si lo bastante firme como para des-equilibrarlo y dejarlo a él bajo ella.

-Vas a ver lo que es bueno-avisó la rubia, recostándolo a él lo suficiente como para quitarle la maldita maya de rejilla.

Una vez fuera su boca tanteó sus labios, calientes de su intimidad, contrastando con los de ella, fríos y algo secos por la sequedad en la garganta de los jadeos.

Humedeciéndolos con los de él comenzó a descender hacia la barbilla, y acercándose y subiendo por su perfil mordió entre su barbilla y el lóbulo de su oreja, brindándole luego la atención a él, jugando con sus pendientes.

Pudiendo él al no estar aprisionado como ella, agarró su culo fuertemente.

Ella se levantó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él.

-No me hagas que te ate.

Comenzó a bajar por el pecho masculino, mordisqueando y sobretodo dejando un leve rastro de saliva en aquellas cicatrices que habían quedado marcadas.

Aquella que cruzaba sus abdominales y que gracias a la respiración de él subía y bajaba la enloqueció, la mordió y mordió también cerca de los huesos de sus caderas, marcado por músculos que ella ignoraba que él tuviera, le sorprendió muy gratamente.

Bajó lentamente sus boxers, dejando salir la tremenda erección que en vano intentaba ocultar en ellos.

Ella sonrió al verla. No se andaría con juegos, él iba a saber ahora lo que era el sexo bueno, y con ese pensamiento se la llevó a la boca.

Al principio solo la recibió con un suave y lento lametazo, como él, para hacerlo estremecerse. Luego su mano subió al ritmo que su boca bajaba a lo largo del miembro.

No era el primero que jadeaba, ni por asomo, pero sus jadeos fueron como música para sus oídos Sabía que era buena, sabía como mover su lengua por el glande a la vez que bajaba y subía, sabía como complementarlo con la otra mano en sus huevos, pero que él lo aceptase, que él no pudiera acallar ningún solo jadeo la hacía sentir tan poderosa.

No tardó en desobedecer la orden de Temari, y la apartó. Tumbándola a ella abajo como al principió subió hasta su cuerpo abriéndose un camino entre sus piernas.

No tuvo ni que preguntar, la mano de ella lo tenía bien agarrado, y ahora dirigía su pene a fundirse en ella. Otra vez su cuerpo temblando, ignorante de que aquello que él consideraba tan deseado, tan fascinante... no se acercaba ni por asomo a una décima parte de el placer que supondría en realidad.

De un golpe de cadera, él entró en ella, y sintiendo un calor explosivo que a la vez le aprisionaba a él y le fundía en lo que debía ser lava pura, intentó mantener los brazos firmes.

-Joder...

Ella sonrió con él, encantada de ser la primera, de darle a conocer ella esos placeres carnales tan salvajes.

-Muévete.

-Sh, déjame sentirlo un poco más.

Y aquello no la excitó. La enterneció, que fue peor. Aquella dedicación con la que él se había esforzado en hacerla disfrutar, aquel semblante de analisis cuando ella le había devuelto el placer, y la cara de ahora, con los ojos cerrados la boca entreabierta y la espalda encorvada sobre ella...

Él de verdad sentía aquel momento... No como sexo o placer solo, sino como algo más sentimental... Y ella había disfrutado tanto con él, más que con ninguno por ahora, porque ella también sentía algo más aparte de lo físico...

¡Mierda!

Pero cuando él comenzó a salir y a entrar, a embestir con sus caderas, aun estándo pegado a arrastrarla un poco más cada vez para asegurarse de que exploraba todo lo que podía de ella con cada penetración, ella se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos. De haber seguido quizás habría salido por esa puerta, negándose a nombrar aquel sentimiento.

Y no, no lo iba a hac..

-¡Más!-pidió mientras se agarraba a los hombres de él, clavándole sus uñas. Y los brazos, aunque no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno con ellos, comenzaron a temblarle. Y las piernas fueron las siguientes, y como al principio de aquella escena, se veía apretándolas, esta vez con Shikamaru entre ella.

Joder... El maldito niñato la iba a hacer llegar en nada...

-¡Más!-y esta vez fue una orden acompañada de una coz con el talón en el culo de él.

-Shikamaru, ¡más!

-¡Que si mujer! Pero que este ritmo es inhumano.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que le hiciera caso o saldría mal parado. Ella misma aceptaba que las embestidas eran tan rápidas que de haber sido ella la que estuviera encima, no habría podido seguirlo la velocidad, ni de cuclillas con un apoyo o enganche como el cabecero con el que impulsarse para arriba y abajo más rápido.

Y ya estaba, joder. Lo agarró fuertemente con las manos, hundiendo una mano en el pelo y tirando de él y con la otra acercándolo del cuello para morderle el lado libre.

-¡Ahhhh!

Acallando el gemido contra su piel y su carne apretó fuerte las piernas en lo que duraba su orgasmo y Shikamaru la embestía algunas veces más para dejarse llevar como ella pero con los brazos por detrás de su espalda y empujándola hacia él.

Y en un vano intento de acallar su gemido, su grito, ella agarró, cogiendo cierta distancia después de notarlo vaciándose dentro de ella, le azotó en una nalga.

Cuando iba a separarse para mirarla interrogante, ella puso cara de inocente y enlazando sus pies, él no pudo librarse de su abrazo y se quedó encima de ella.

-No me pesas.

-Por si acaso, sádica.

-Tienes un culo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Él rió en una suave y dulce carcajada, y encajando en su cuello, dejó caer su cabeza al otro lado, encajando con la de ella. Alzó un poco la mirada y no pudo ver la almohada. Se habría caído, asi que no le dio importancia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quieres dentro tuyo?

-¿Tan incómodo es mi cuerpo?

-No. Lo incómodo debe ser tenerme a mi encima, Temari.

-Un rato más y te dejo tumbarte a gusto.

-De acuerdo, aceptó él, y dándole un beso en la frente a la preciosa mujer sudorosa sonrojada y despeinada, se dejó caer encima de ella, aspirando su aroma suavemente.

* * *

Siento la aclaración en medio de la historia, pero si lo ponía al principio destrozaba la sorpresaaaaaaaa.

Espero que os guste, 14 páginas de word... no os acostumbréis xD

Espero que esto os haga calentar motores y esperar desesperadas con qué les depara el día siguiente.

¡Besos! ¡E insisto, Nath, escribe! (Pronto esto comenzará a ser pie de historia, asi que ya sabes).

PD: Siento las faltas que pueda haber :(


	16. Una comida complicada

**Capítulo 16. Una comida complicada.**

Aquel despertar fue maravilloso, había cumplido su cometido en menos tiempo del que pensaba, sin buscarlo apenas, solo había un _pequeño_ inconveniente.

¿Se había enamorado?

Imposible, no ella. Pero la duda la martirizaba, para empezar ella no se había ido una vez el Nara hubo caído en brazos de Morfeo, y para rematarla, verlo a su lado al despertar la había hecho sonreír como juraba que hacía años que no lo hacía. En el fondo no deseaba que fuera como con los otros pero enamorarse era muy arriesgado, y ella era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, ¿no?

_El pequeño cervatillo se removió en su sitio, captando la atención del cazador._

-Buenos días bello durmiente.

-Buenos días-contestó él girándose y abrazándola por la cintura para hundir la cara entre los pechos de ella.

-¿Cómodo?

-Muchísimo-respondió contra ellos mientras movía la cabeza para acomodarse y encontrar la postura perfecta.

Le permitió estar así sin saber por qué, una parte de ella le gritaba que saliese corriendo y lo tratase como a sus anteriores compañeros de cama, que no rompiera las normas que se había auto impuesto para no perder la razón.

Pero una pequeña parte de ella gritaba por cariño, por unos pequeños besos y abrazos que calmasen el vacio que sentía a causa de la culpabilidad.

Culpabilidad, porque desde el primer momento aunque lo había negado, estaba segura de que para el Nara todo aquello no era un juego, y por puro egoísmo no había querido pensar en él y en sus sentimientos.

Y sobre todo porque ella había perdido en su propio juego, sabía que si él le pedía que se quedara allí, ella solo desearia que añadiese que _para siempre_.

Un ligero mordisco seguido de un juguetón lametazo en su pecho derecho dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y sus dudas.

-¡Oye!-se quejó intentando parecer molesta e indignada.

-Si te gusta...-respondió él aún lamiéndolo.

Y sin poder negarlo, lo dejó seguir, tampoco lo paró cuando la lengua de él fue bajando por su vientre. Al fin y al cabo encontrar un hombre con tan buena iniciativa a esas horas era difícil. ¿Serían así de vagos los Naras por genética para resultar tan activos entre sábanas?

Despertó por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Tras su pequeño segundo asalto a Temari hacían unas horas, esperaba dormir hasta el mediodía pero esa mujer no podría ser más problemática.

Estaba seguro de que la rubia había subido la persiana para molestarlo, estaba tentado de cerrarla y dormir más, pero se recordó a si mismo lo bien que iban las cosas con la chica de la que llevaba enamorado tanto tiempo y pensó que por un día, y aunque estaba de vacaciones, él podía también ser problemático y levantarse ya. _Y de paso darle esa sorpresa a la femina._

Se vistió tan solo con su ropa interior y el pantalón que encontró tirado en el suelo, muy lejos de la cama. No quiso buscar su camiseta que a simple vista no encontró y fue hacia la cocina, en busca de Temari.

Y la encontró, vaya que si la encontró. No pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver a la rubia de puntillas, habiendo subido una de sus piernas a la encimera, y levantándose del suelo para alcanzar uno de las baldas de arriba.

-¿Te ayudo?

Ella se giró hacia atrás y gruñó, no quería que el moreno viera como aquellos centímetros que le sacaba le vendrían de lujo. Haciendo gala de su autosuficiencia se impulsó y ya completamente sobre la encimera alcanzó un bote de mermelada, volteó y bajó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Puedo solita.

-Ya veo-y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras se fijó por completo en ella, en su cuerpo y en que con tan solo una camiseta algo grande, de sus hermanos seguramente, sus piernas resaltaban el doble.

La noche anterior las había tenido enroscadas a él, había comprobado lo suave que era su piel, lo firmes que eran y fuertes, agarrándose por completo a él sin soltarlo.

Ella consciente de la mirada que estaba recibiendo jugueteó.

-¿Quieres verlas mejor, Shikamaru-kun? ¿Quizás así?

Dejando el bote en apartado de ella, se subió de nuevo en el mueble, e inclinando su torso hacia adelante unos segundos para echarlo hacia atrás a la vez que sus piernas se cruzaban muy lentamente para satisfacción del estratega.

-¿Lo repito?-preguntó ella inocentemente, efectuando de nuevo la acción pero esta vez separando notablemente las piernas, dejando ver la delicada tanga negra de encaje que se había puesto ese día para él.

-¿Así?-y las cruzó con clase, suavemente como la mujer seductora, provocativa y traviesa que era.

Él solo pudo morderse el labio antes de mordérselo a ella y alzarla por el culo, de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shika-kun?

-Que haces que se me quite lo de vago, mujer.

Acompañado de una carcajada y de un pequeño ruido semejante a un ronroneo por parte de la extranjera, la llevó hasta el sofá para hacer gala de las energías que había acumulado durante tantos años de siestas y descansos.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

-¿Quieres que deje plantado a tu amigo?

-Tks... sabe qué siento por ti, entenderá si no vas. Después de tanto tiempo esperando me gustaría pasar más rato contigo-pidió él todavía en el suelo donde habían terminado.

-Tendremos más tiempo juntos luego.

Y sin decir más salió, fria como ella sola y culpable como nadie debía haberse sentido antes. _¿Tanto tiempo esperándola a ella? _Da igual, ya no podía negarlo.

_Shikamaru iba a sufrir por su culpa, y no podría arreglarlo de ninguna manera._

Él no se preguntó por la despedida de ella, sabía que nadie era más impredecible que la hermana del kazekage, pero aun así aquel pequeño pinchazo que sintió le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Ella ya casi había llegado al lugar que previamente había podido acordar con el Akimichi, y para su sorpresa él ya estaba allí con dos fuentes de carne delante.

-¡Temari! Espero que no te moleste que haya pedido ya lo mio, tengo un hambre mortal después del entrenamiento con Ino.

Ella sonrió barajando por dentro las consecuencias que podía traerle la rubia a ella, pero decidió sopesar los contras más tarde.

-¿Para ti solo Chouji? ¡Camarero! Tráigame dos fuentes más de estar carne-ordenó ella, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al castaño, que pronto la acompañó en su gesto feliz de poder comer sin que sus amigos o compañeros le metieran prisa y se quejasen de sus cantidades.

El hombre comenzó poniendo los trozos de carne sobre el plato de cerámica caliente frente a ambos, y Temari le ayudó con una amabilidad que no supo explicar.

_Quizás porque es el mejor amigo del chico que te gusta..._

_¡No me gusta!_

-Y dime Temari, ¿que traes con el vago de mi amigo?

De no ser por que no estaba comiendo nada en ese instante se habría atragantado con la directa pregunta.

El gordito notó como la había espantado y sonrió amablemente para darle confianza y enmendarse, estaba acostumbrado a Shikamaru quien no gustaba de dar vueltas a un tema y le prefería ir directo al grano.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Chouji.

-Verás Temari, no pregunté mucho aquella vez cuando ambos estaban tan sucios y desastrosos, pero de ahí a este día han debido pasar muchas cosas, y esperaba que tú me las contases.

-No es por ser borde Chouji, pero, ¿con qué derecho me pides a mi explicaciones? Quiero decir, tienes a tu amigo el vago.

-Él dirá mucho menos que tú, puedo entenderlo, pero quiero saber que piensas tú, cómo ha pasado... detalles en los que él no malgastaría saliva.

-¿Quieres detalles? ¿Seguro?-preguntó ella dispuesta a hablar.

-Los que consideres necesarios y considera que estamos en un restaurante familiar y puede haber niños.

Ella sonrió conmovida por la inocencia de la generación de Konoha y de su forma de reuir temas sexuales.

-Nos hemos besado.

-¿Y?-quiso saber más.

-Nos hemos acostado.

Él no se sorprendió y aquello la reconfortó, entendía que alguien que compartía tanto tiempo y conversaciones con Shikamaru debía ser maduro como mínimo.

-¿Entonces están juntos?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que había deseado evitar todo ese tiempo. El moreno seguro que pensaba que sí, ella opinaba y reafirmaba que no, pero Chouji como intermediario podría confundir a Shikamaru si hablaba con él de lo de ahora, y aquello podría llevarla a hablar con él para aclararlo.

Y ella no sabía qué quería... No quería algo serio, no iba con ella, no se sentía preparada y menos con ese lío sentimental en la cabeza, pero tampoco quería herirlo ni hacerlo sentir engañado.

-No está claro todavía-dijo fingiendo confusión, quizás así se libraria de ese tipo de interrogantes.

Él sonrió aceptando la huida de ella, bebió un poco y se llevó otro trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿Estás jugando con él, Temari?

Ella abrió los ojos completamente asustada y anonada. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Hablé con Ino de una conversación que _escuchó accidentalmente _en la termas.

Maldita Yamanaka, estaba poniendo su estrategia en peligro.

-Si hablaste con ella, y sabiendo la buena opinion que tiene de mi, ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Porque dudo que solo quieras jugar, creo que eso intentas decirte a ti misma para auto-convencerte.

Pues iba a ser verdad que toda una vida con el Nara había dejado en Chouji una gran capacidad para el análisis de las personas...

-Chouji, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, tengamos una comida tranquila, y no te metas en la vida de tu mejor amigo, y aunque él te deje yo no quiero tener a alguien pegado a mi cuestionándome todo lo que haga o cómo me comporto-pidió, o más bien exigió ella bebiendo de la copa frente a ella intentando no cuestionarse a si misma para averiguar si era verdad que intentaba convencerse sola.

-Aprecio mucho a Shikamaru, no podría simplemente quedarme de lado cuando algo puede herirle.

-Yo no quiero que salga herido Chouji, es mi amigo también, pero tarde o temprano algo entre nosotros ocurriría y lo sabes.

-Hubiera preferido que fuese más tarde, cuando todo ese juego sexual y vicio tuyo se hubiera saciado y calmado. Él no es como los otros con los que te acuestas, Temari, él de verdad siente algo por ti.

Aquello de verdad lo sintió como una bofetada. Sabía que los otros no sentían nada por ella, había alguna excepción pero se encargaba de rechazar aquellos que podían tener sentimientos profundos o románticos para no hacerles daño. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso en ella? ¿Tanto deseaba a Shikamaru que a costa de sus sentimientos y gracias a ellos le había seducido sin preocuparse por él? Él había sido su gran amigo tanto tiempo... ¿lo iba a arriesgar por algo de sexo?

-Basta ya Chouji, no me hagas sentir peor.

Y cogiendo sus cosas y dejando el dinero que calculó que costaría toda la comida, se marchó de allí despidiéndose del Akimichi con una triste y falsa sonrisa.

Él también se sintió mal por ella, pero Shikamaru y su felicidad estaba en juego y quizás ahora que su casi hermano no podía defenderse, el bonachón debía coger algo de carácter para protegerlo.

Terminó su plato no con tanto animo, pensando que de no ser por aquella situación y la no muy agradable charla, Temari era una gran compañera, comía cuando tenía que comer, hablaba poco y le dejada disfrutar de los sabores, por no decir de que casi comía tanto como él pensó mirando los platos vacíos de ella, ambas fuentes, y junto a ellos otros cuatro que él había pedido durante la comida para él.

Ahora sabía que ni Temari estaba de acuerdo con querer una simple relación de sexo casual con su mejor amigo, debía hablar con Ino y tal vez solo ayudar ligeramente a que las cosas se redirigiesen por el buen camino. Necesitarían valor para declararse, pero sobre todo para aceptar lo que sentían.

Caminó hacia la tienda de su amiga, esperando que ella también lo comprendiese y no se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

Siento las faltas de ortografía, estoy algo cansada y he repasado un poco por encima, pero como mi word que ni es word ni es nada, está caca, caput, como queráis llamarlo xD

Siento la espera, he aprovechado las vacaciones para descansar y desconectar pero ya estoy de vuelta, y si, se que es corto el capítulo, y queda mucho por pasar en el día, pero ya lo veréis en el siguiente.

¡Os quiero mucho a todos! (Menos a ti, sabes quien eres, y deja de spoilearme ¬¬) ¡Dejadme algún review para animarme! *ojitos de corderito*

PD: Escritor s, ¡manifestaros! Justo ahora que en la serie de Rock Lee ha salido algo tan aaaaaaah *.*

Cierta escena de Temari con la mermelada y con mucho aburrimiento en clase por mi parte, se encuentra dibujada en mi deviant art, como soy vaga para los links quien quiera verlo (hay algunas otras cosas que iré ilustrando aunque sean una caca solo para perder tiempo xD) buscando **Titxutemari** encontrareis mi cuenta.

Y gracias **Yusha** por advertirme, últimamente cuando escribo mi cerebro va más rápido que mis dedos y no me paro a ver que barbaridades he escrito, como cambios de artículos y demás, gracias nena por avisarme, he corregido en word el cap anterior y espero poder sustituirlo y hacerlo con los demás también, un besazos enorme para ti ;)


End file.
